With Blood On Her Hands
by Evilous
Summary: 10th story in my saga.  All the characters are back and they have a new mystery to solve...plus bumbs in the road to deal with along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to welcome you to the 10th story in my Moonlight Saga. Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Moonlight or it's characters but I do claim my own original characters. So what else is there to say, when we left off in _Illusions of the Past_, everyone had their own things going on. Everyone is returning, don't you worry. Remember comments help feed the muses. Again I'll try and keep the updates coming as often as possible. So nothing else just enjoy. Also David's sire, William, also known currently as Ashton will keep using his new name from here on out.

Also as a side note I have recently started a blog and would love for you to check it out. .com/

**With Blood On Her Hands**

**Chapter 1: Start With I Do**

Mick squeezed Beth's hand as they watched the beautiful ceremony. Beth glanced over at Mick and mouthed 'I love you' seeing it returned to her before turning her eyes back to the happy couple. Weddings were always full of love and happiness but to Beth this one seemed to have it in spades. All those who have overcome such obstacles seem just a little happier.

Beth wore a simple navy blue dress with a wide halter top with soft sheer ruffles that was fitted at the waist before falling freely to her knees that moved with her body effortlessly when she walked. Around her neck on a simple silver chain were the dog tags Mick had given her when they first got together with the special one added an inscription of their love hung between her breasts. She didn't wear them out very often, they didn't go with many outfits but she had wanted them with her to watch this wedding knowing she'd be thinking about their wedding. Mick wore a nice suit with a navy blue shirt to match her dress and bring out his eyes happy to get dressed up with his beautiful wife on his arm.

As the wedding ended the groom kissed his bride passionately but pulled back clasping each others hands as they walked down the aisle as everyone stood and cheered. Beth caught a glance at Jean and Josef who were sitting on the opposite side from them seemingly caught in the same thought stealing a kiss. Josef wore a soft rose pink tie to match with Jeans strapless knee length dress matched simply with a string of pearls.

Keeping his hand on the small of Beth's back Mick leads her with the crowd into the adjourning room that would hold the reception that would spill out onto the balcony. They made their way over to a table with Josef and Jean meeting them there, "It was beautiful."

Josef kissed his wife's neck, "Not as beautiful as you."

Jean smiled at Josef, "My Prince Charming."

Mick pulled Beth's chair out for her before taking his own seat, "This was special. They deserve this, they went through so much."

"I'm glad we could help," Mick watched as the happy couple came towards them. Peter and Sabrina Sharp, former clients. Peter had come to them looking for Sabrina knowing she had been taken when she hadn't showed up and he'd been right kidnapped by a twisted vampire who had a collection of women to play wife. They had always considered each other man and wife but it had never been official, once they had saved her along with the other women they vowed to make it official inviting Mick, Beth, Josef and Jean to the wedding. Josef had been part of the rescue team and Jean was still a great deal of comfort to Sabrina counseling her and the other women after the ordeal.

Sabrina and Peter took turns giving hugs and shaking hands with the four of them, "We're so happy you could make it." Sabrina was radiant in her wedding dress you'd never know the horror she had faced.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Beth acknowledged. "We were more than happy to come celebrate this with you."

Jean agreed, "You deserve this. We wish you all the happiness in the world."

Peter held his bride close, "Thank you all for everything. Without you I might not have my beautiful bride in my arms."

Mick pulled Beth into his arms as well, "Today is a happy day. You two get back to your party."

Peter and Sabrina said their good byes then made their way around the party. Mick helped Beth sit back down as Josef did the same for Jean, "You said Kayla was spending the day with Alice?"

"She is," Mick nodded. "Those two are almost joined at the hip."

"Kayla's already asking when we can go back to the cabin and if next time we make sure she can come too."

"You are welcome to use it whenever you'd like," Josef offered.

Jean looked around at everyone having a good time enjoying the festivities making sure to catch the eye of the brides' maids. The women that were being held when Sabrina was taken, the ones rescued with her had all been brides' maids. They had bonded over their ordeal and were slowly moving past the event some faster than others. "Sometimes my job is hard," she said aloud. "Hearing the horrible stories these women come in with, but seeing them like this," she nodded towards the girls who were smiling happily, "it makes it worth it."

Josef gives her leg a reassuring squeeze. Her heart was so big and kind he knew her passion for helping took a toll on her. "Actually after the reception I was hoping to talk with the two of you about one of my patients."

"Go ahead," Beth encouraged her friend.

"Not here, I don't wish to spoil such a happy event."

Seeing they needed to change the topic Josef asked the question he had been wondering about, "Have you made any plans yet for our little angels birthday?"

Beth shook her head, "No nothing for the party yet. We've done some shopping but that's about it. I'm going to talk with Kayla about a party theme tomorrow."

"Are you planning on having it at your house?"

Beth smiled at Jean, "Yeah we are. We thought about asking to throw it at your place so the kids could swim but Kayla and her friends love the tree house so much we figure they will have fun with that. Maybe rent a bouncy house too," she looked at Mick to see his expression to her last idea that'd just come to her.

Mick raised an eyebrow, "A bouncy house?"

"Yeah come on Mick kids love them?"

Mick leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sure it will be a hit."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	2. Chapter 2:  Goner

**Chapter 2: Goner**

Seth opened the door to the car for Allie and started to laugh as she he caught sight of the smudge of flour on her cheek. "You have flour on your cheek," he wiped it away then leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I think that went well for our first class." Allie slid into the passenger side seat.

Seth got behind the wheel and started the car, "It did. We'll be able to cook plenty of different things by the time our kid is able to eat real food."

"We will be master chiefs by then," Allie replied happily reaching over and stroking his thigh. They'd spent the last two weeks working and making plans for the baby working with a lawyer Candice referred for family law to create a contract for the adoption and make sure everything was legit. They had an appointment next week to talk with Rachel about the details and sign it.

Seth glanced over at Allie, "Have you made any decisions about the wedding yet?"

"Nothing really set in stone but I did make an appointment to look at dresses. Josef set it up for me he knows lots of people."

"He sure does," Seth grinned.

"What do you want? I mean do you want something big or small? Traditional? I want this to be what you want too." Allie traced her thumb over her engagement ring as she spoke still so in love with it.

"I want whatever makes you happy," he answered simply but saw it wasn't enough. "But…I think I'd like something semi small. Our friends, a few people from the office, a few of your co-workers we don't need anyone else. Venue is up to you. I'll marry you in a court house, in a church, on a beach I don't care where."

Allie leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, "I like that. A simple wedding sounds perfect. I'll look at venues but we need to get ideas for a date."

"The sooner the better," Seth helped.

Tilting her face up she kissed his jaw, "I agree but not so soon that it puts a lot of stress on us to get it together."

"Agreed, see this wedding planning isn't so hard."

Candice sat at the dining room table working on her new project looking over her shoulder towards the laughter coming from the couch. David and Ashton had been spending lots of time together getting reacquainted with one another since the whole kidnapping/thinking he was dead mishap a couple weeks earlier. They were so alike in so many ways Candice could easily see why they were friends.

A grin traced her lips as she overheard the story that was being told about when David was still human. At first Candice had been dead set against this man having anything to do with them but after some time and after she had regained control of her raging emotions she could see he wasn't such a bad guy. She still wasn't his biggest fan, he had put her through an emotional rollercoaster kidnapping the man she loves, her sire and bringing a harpie into their lives. A harpie Candice had killed, her smile grew wider knowing that bitch was long gone dead. All in all though Candice was becoming accustomed to Ashton and he was growing on her. He brought out a side to David she hadn't seen, part of him she knew had been locked away feeling guilty for what he thought he'd done in the past but now that guilt was gone and she would always be thankful of that.

Candice refocused on her task. Kayla was growing taller and growing up and needed a new room design. She was outgrowing her castle room even though she had loved it she wanted something a little bit more grown up. She had started working on it before David had been kidnapped but everything else fell to the way side and she had wanted to start it with fresh eyes. David and Ashton had started over fresh beginnings, so she would do the same.

David glanced over to where Candice was working as he laughed with his sire and caught her smile. He was pleased as punch that she was starting to accept his sire, baby steps yes but it was forward motion and that was all he wanted. Ashton saw the way his old friend looked over at his fledgling and knew he needed to ask for his help.

"I need to ask your advice on a matter," Ashton cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"Ask away I'll try and help if I can."

"It's about Kimberly," he said softly. "I believe I am in way over my head and I don't know what to do."

David held back a chuckle. His sire was asking him for help in an area he'd had quite a few mishaps and hiccups in the past making it out because he had the right woman. "Tell me what the problem is and I'll try and help."

Ashton nodded, "I have taken her on a handful of proper dates as your lovely Candice suggested. I have sent her flowers, I have spoken with her on the phone. We have simply talked. I know all about her life, part of it I knew from before but she has also asked questioned about my own life and I have shared. I've never told a human woman my past before but she is very special to me."

David grinned, "What seems to be the problem?"

"She is having a good time I believe, but up until our last date I have kept my hands off not wanting to push her into sometime and make her feel I only wanted her warm body. I do believe me in that but I wanted to show her how special she was," he looked over to where Candice was sitting. "Last night when I said goodnight to her at her door she kissed me and I nearly lost my control. I don't know what came over me but I let her inside and after she closed the door I left but it felt as though my chest…it was tight. I even had a dream of her…I didn't know we were able to dream I never had before. What does that mean?"

"That you my friend are a goner. You're in love with her," David couldn't help but chuckle at the look that passed over his sires face. The look was shock and disbelief, David realized Ashton never thought himself capable of such an emotion.

"Well I'll be damned…"

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3:  New Case

**Chapter 3: New Case**

Danielle made a few notes as she finished her exam of Lisa and gave her a smile. "All seems well. I'll see you next week."

Lisa rolled down the sleeve of her shirt and headed towards the door. Danielle took her results from both Lisa and Travis and headed into her office to log everything. Josef had agreed for them to be released under the condition they stay in constant contact and come in for weekly follow-ups. The subjects showed no new side effects and were still holding up strong to the sun being in it too long as with any human made them tired but nothing like before.

After finishing logging their blood samples and putting everything in order Danielle sits there and contemplates things. Needing a different prospective than her own she leans over and catches one of the guards eyes, "Would you mind coming in here for a moment?"

The guard came into her office and stood before her desk, "Do you need assistance with anything?"

Danielle smiled, "No I'd just like to talk to you if that's okay. Jacobs right?"

"You can call me Warren," he stood completely still but on full alert.

"Okay Warren please have a seat I was hoping to get your thoughts on some things and it'd be a whole lot easier if you weren't so tense."

He cracked a smile, "That's my job."

"Well I don't have any test subjects here right now and the ferals we tested on in the beginning are locked up securely and one of your co-workers is there with them now."

Warren looked around then took a seat on the small couch in her office facing the door, "What is it you'd like to discuss?"

"What do you think about the work I'm doing here?" Danielle asked earnestly.

Warren thought for a moment before he responded, "I think what you are doing for your friends and family is a wonderful thing but…"

"But…" she wanted to know what he thought.

"I think there are bad vampires in this world just as there are bad humans and they shouldn't be allowed to walk so easily among humans in the day."

Danielle considered his words and nodded, "I had thought the same thing. I can assure you though this isn't to be sold to the highest bidder but a secret, Josef assured me."

"Then it is a fine thing you are doing to help your friends."

"I want to tell them how well it's going, tell them the great news but I'm scared. I don't want anyone to get hurt with this and it's been working well with little side effects for months…but I don't want my friends to be hurt should something happen. How long should I keep it in testing before I allow them to try it?"

Warren looked around the room probably making sure everything was still clear before he responded. "I think its hard for you because they are your friends. Just remember they are vampires so time is something they have plenty of. Perhaps you should treat it as though it were a drug going through the normal stages of trial in the human world."

Danielle smiled at him, "That's about 8 years. I want to give them this gift sooner than that."

Warren smiled, "Then maybe you should ask them. They are responsible for their own choices, give them the risks and benefits and let them make their own choice."

"I might do that," Danielle liked the idea. "Would you take it?"

Warren looked out the window and into the sunny day, "I would. But I have no one to consider but myself. Your friends have loved ones to consider and may be more cautious."

Happy with all he had given her to think about Danielle smiled, "Thank you Warren. I'm getting ready to head out for the day."

He stood from the couch to his full height and gave her a nod before heading out of Danielle's office. After collecting her things Danielle was ready to head home and see the men in her life and maybe get up the courage to talk to Coop about something very important.

After leaving the wedding reception both parties stopped at the loft being close enough so Jean could talk with them about whatever was on her mind. Inside Mick offered everyone a drink as they sat around in the outdoor area under the moon and city lights.

"You said you wanted to talk about a patient," Beth got things started.

"Her name is Grace, Grace Poole. She's a sweet woman who's in an abusive relationship. She's been coming to the clinic at least once a week for the past two months always with a new bruise she tries to hide. She's tried to leave him before but it didn't end well and she's too afraid to try again."

"That's horrible," Beth shivered at the thought unsure how Jean could listen to this constantly. Sure she and Mick dealt with some bath things but it was broken up by cheating spouses and fraud. Mick wrapped his arm around her waist protectively sensing her unease.

"What can we do to help?" Mick offered.

"She comes in mostly for someone to talk to so she doesn't break down in front of him but she won't tell me too much about him. Grace has told me his name is Nolan Poole, he is a fine upstanding and respectable man which is why no one would believe her claims and why she left him back when they lived in Arizona a year ago."

Beth drew in a soft breath before she asked, "What happened when she left before? What made her go back to him?"

"He tracked her down here in LA and put her in the hospital. He was there in the hospital with her after she woke up from her 'mugging' and he had everyone fooled. She had no choice but to stay with him, she was scared."

"You want us to find out what we can on the scum bag. See why her claims wouldn't stick to him?"

Jean nodded at Beth, "Yes please. I'm trying to convince her to leave him again that we can protect her but she's scared."

"Do you have her phone number or address?" Beth asked but seeing Jean shake her head no Beth smiled at her, "It's okay we can track her down."

"Thank you both so much. I'll call you if I learn anything more."

Josef stood up and helped Jean to stand, "I think we should head home." Jean nodded and leaned into him as he encircled her in his arms.

"We'll get started on it first thing tomorrow and call you with anything we find," Beth assured.

Mick and Beth walked Josef and Jean out dropping the glasses in the sink on the way. As Josef and Jean left Beth turned to Mick, "I love you."

Mick grinned, "I love you more."

Beth began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, "I was thinking that with Kayla staying the night with Alice and us already being here we could just stay put."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea…but I think we should move up stairs before I have you pinned against the door," he purred.

Beth felt her body flush at the idea, "Wouldn't mind one bit."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4:  Against a Door

**Chapter 4: Against a Door**

Grinning Mick moved his hands up and down her sides as he pressed her body flat against the door. Beth began to purr as she felt the hard metal of the door against her back and the solid body of her husband pressed into her front, his lower half becoming more solid by the moment. Her hands continued working his shirt buttons as his hands found the zipper and clasp to her dress and easily undid them. Mick stepped back only long enough to let her dress pool at her feet leaving her in a sheer nude lacey bra and panties set.

"You're beautiful," Mick purred.

Beth pushed his shirt off his shoulders letting his worry with getting it off his wrists as she unbuckled his belt tossing it to the floor before beginning work on his pants. Mick freed his hands and stilled hers pushing them up above her head holding both her small wrists in one of his large strong hands. His lips founds hers and he kissed her senseless as he worked his free hand down her body and over her hip. "How high do you think you can get your leg baby?"

Beth grinned as she extended her leg high and with a little of Mick's help she had her leg on his shoulder. "I'm very flexible."

Mick released her hands and used both of his to free his bulging erection. He sighed with relief as his pants fell to his ankles and his cock pressed against Beth skin and the lace of her panties. Mick moved his hand down and rubbed his fingers across her panties feeling her squirm as he pressed, "Mick…I want you."

His lips turned up in a purely masculine grin happy that only he could drive Beth crazy just as she drove him crazy. "I want you more," Mick breathed against her lips before taking them once more. With sure fingers Mick pushed aside her panties and slipped right inside her in one deep thrust. Their moan vibrated between them as their tongues and lips played while Mick setup a steady thrusting with Beth meeting him.

It didn't take long before Beth was teetering on the verge of climax. Mick could feel her muscles start to tug at him as he pulled his mouth from hers feeling her fangs, feeling his own come out knowing they needed to bite, to release. Mick pulled her head to his neck on the opposite side of where her leg was and felt her fangs sink in as her core convulsed around him. He buried his own fangs in her neck as he pressed her harder against the metal door to keep them balanced as he exploded inside of her.

As they came down and their breathing slowed, laving at their bites until they healed Mick lowered her leg from his shoulder to his hip and kept it in place as the last of her orgasm subsided. Beth purred as she held onto Mick, "That was great."

Mick chuckled as he breathed into her ears, "It's not over yet baby." Without any effort Mick slipped out of her moist heat and set her leg down only to spin her around until her back was to him. Beth gasped as the cool metal of the door pressed against her sheer bra and Mick's shaft was pressing at her backside, "Vampire stamina Beth I plan to make you scream many more time tonight." He punctuated his words by slipping her panties down her hips to fall at her feet as he easily slipped along her swollen lips.

"I can't wait," Beth looked over her shoulder at him giving him her sexiest bedroom eyes and playful smile.

David walked up behind Candice at the sink and placed his glass in as he wrapped his arms around her, "How are the designed for Kayla's new room coming along?"

Candice leaned back into his arms, "They look good. I'm going to see Beth around lunch tomorrow to show her. Then we'll see what Kayla thinks of them."

He kissed her neck softly, "Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have you?"

"All the time," she purred. "Why so lucky right now?"

David paused briefly before answering, "Just something I realized again when I was talking with Ashton."

She grinned, "Oh yes your sire. I do see you get your cluelessness from him," she teased turning in his arms.

David chuckled, "Guilty as charged. But I have you and you always give me a change to make up for it."

Candice kissed his along his jaw as she spoke, "I always know deep down you'll make it better. Besides what else am I would I do? We're stuck with each other forever remember."

Pulling her wandering mouth to his he kissed her the way he knew made her knees weak. He pulled back after she sighed happily and pressed his forehead to hers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ashton pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Kimberly's number promptly after arriving back at his suite. He knew she had plans with a friend that night and he hated to bother her but with his new information he felt he couldn't wait. The call went to voicemail but he didn't mind and upon the beep left a message.

"Kimberly, I understand you have plans this evening and I'm sorry to disturb you. I just hoped that perhaps if you are available tomorrow then I'd very much like to have the pleasure of your company. I hope you are having a wonderful time. Until I see you again." He quickly hit the end button and ended the message pleased with it.

Leaving his phone he got himself a drink and then took a nice cold shower needing the cold to calm himself down. When he came back out he saw he had a missed call and voicemail from Kimberly. "I got your message. I'm free tomorrow just let me know more. See you soon."

As he listened to his message, to the honey of her voice he looked down at the towel wrapped around his waist. "It seems I need another cold shower."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5:  Thinking Ahead

**Chapter 5: Thinking Ahead**

Josef woke before Jean who was snuggled against his chest in a restful sleep. He traced his fingers along her frost covered arm as she began to wake. "Good afternoon beautiful."

Jean smiled against his chest and kissed his skin before tilting up to kiss his lips, "Good afternoon yourself."

They got out and had their breakfast from a glass as they relaxed in their bedroom on the cozy couch in silk robes. Josef kept his eye on Jean, watching her and making sure she was okay. After they left Mick and Beth's the night before he'd wanted to talk to her then but she'd been happy and content and he didn't want to bring it back up again. His Jean had the biggest heart and he knew that it really got to her listening to all those horrible stories.

"Jean dear," he started softly. She looked up and caught his eye with a soft smile. "I can tell this Nolan person you asked Mick and Beth to look into has really gotten to you. If you want I could just take care of him, she'd be safe then."

Moving gracefully towards him Jean places her hand flat on his chest as she looks him in the eye, "That is very sweet of you Josef but you can't take care of every abusive prick in town."

"Maybe I could," he grinned. She returns his smile and he adds, "I just hate to see you unhappy."

"As much as I'd love for this pig to get what he deserves our way I can't let you. Dealing with him that way would bring Grace no closure, she'd always live in fear that he would return."

Josef nods, "I understand. Just know the offer is always there should you need it."

Pushing up on her toes Jean places a soft kiss to his lips, "Thank you for being so supportive."

On a peaceful Sunday afternoon Danielle had two tall glasses of water and handed Coop his as soon as he came back from putting the boys down for their naps. He drank half of his right off the back before leaning in to kiss her check, "Thanks."

"The boys sound asleep?"

"Like rocks," Coop confirmed.

Danielle sat on the couch and patted the spot beside her, "I want to talk to you about something Coop."

Seeing the look on her face he knew this was serious and sat down quickly. "What sweetie?"

Setting her glass on a coaster she took his free hand in hers and squeezed it like a life line. Feeling how tense she was Coop set his glass down as well and covered her hands with his still cold from the glass to reassure her. Taking in a deep breath Danielle released it slowly and started, "I've been thinking about this…wondering about something for a long time now but it really doesn't matter if we aren't on the same page."

Coop looked at her concerned, "Same page with what? What's on your mind Dani?"

"Near all of our friends are vampires, my brother is going to be a vampire."

He didn't say anything at first but when he saw the searching look on her face he understood she was waiting for him to. "I know they are. I know it's difficult for you with Seth. But we can't change that you know that."

She shook her head, "No we can't change them I know that but…we will be the only humans."

"What are you getting at Dani?"

"Haven't you ever thought about it? Thought about what it'd be like to be one of them?"

"WOW…Are you seriously talking about becoming a vampire?" He sat back completely astounded by the idea.

Tears welled in her eyes, "I've wondered about it since the moment I found out about them. I've thought about it more and more since all of my friends, all of my human friends have become vampires around me and now my brother will too. Everyone we care about Coop is going to stay the same. They won't age or die…we will."

Coop started out into space lost in thought as he took in everything his beloved wife was saying. "I'm not so vain I don't want to age, I just…I don't want to be turning 60 when my best friends still look the way they do now."

He found his voice, "What about the boys?"

"Beth and Mick make it work. Kayla knows about them and she loves it. They will eventually have to find out about vampires. They'll wonder why Uncle Seth never gets older to begin with."

"You want to become a vampire?" He asked simply making sure this is really what she was thinking about.

"I want us to discuss the possibility of it. I know I've always wondered about it and I don't see any down side but only if it was a decision we came to together. I wouldn't do it without you."

Coop looked at her and saw how desperately she wanted him to say something and he wanted to make everything better but it was all just too much. "This is huge. I don't know what to say."

She sniffled back tears as she squeezed his hands, "You don't have too right now I just wanted you to think about it. I haven't talked to anyone else about this yet I wanted you to be the first."

He nodded and pulled one hand free to pick up his drink and finished the glass before standing up. He needed to move around, he needed to process this information.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6:  Things Begin

**Chapter 6: Things Begin**

Candice watched as Beth made another pitcher of lemonade for the kids. Kayla and some of her friends were making the most of the bright sunny Sunday and playing in the tree house. "I'll be right back," Beth put the lemonade on a tray with a bunch of kids glasses and headed for the door and a thermal cup.

"I'll grab the door," Candice walked ahead of Beth and opened the door to the back porch for her.

Beth smiled at her friend before moving to set the tray on the table beside Mick. He was wearing casual jeans and a simple T-shirt leaning back in a comfy patio chair watching the kids play from the covered area. "How are the monkeys?"

Mick grinned at her, "They're great."

Beth leaned down and kissed him and picked up the thermal cup from the tray and handed it to him. "It's important they to hydrated," Beth looked at him. "You too."

"Thanks baby," he looked over at Candice and smiled. "You too go back to whatever you were doing and I'll make sure everyone has something to drink."

Happy Beth headed back inside with Candice, "Kayla will love her new room. I love the little area for a tea party."

"She did ask for a new tea set for her birthday so I figured she'd need somewhere to use it." Candice looked her best friend over as she thought about how best to ask her something that has been on her mind for weeks.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Beth smiled up at Candice.

Caught in her thoughts Candice decided to just dive right in the way they always did. "I wanted to talk to you about something…it's about Mia."

Beth looked taken aback, "What about her?"

"Nothing bad," Candice laughed. "Well I don't think so but…that's the problem."

"Tell me," Beth leaned over the kitchen island to look at her friend eager to know what was going on in her mind.

Sighing loudly first she began, "I never felt bad for killing that bitch. Part of me thinks I should feel something for taking a life…but if I feel anything about it I'm happy."

Beth moved around the island to where Candice was leaning, "Hey I don't want you worrying about that. She deserved what she got."

"I know believe me I know," Candice nodded sitting up. "But I did take a life, shouldn't I feel somewhat bad for that?"

Beth shrugged, "I don't think I'd bat an eye if I was in your shoes. You were defending your life as well as David's."

Taking a deep breath in then out Candice relaxed. She knew what she did was right and would do it again in a millisecond. But still she had been worried about her lack of concern for taking a life, even one as wretched as Mia's. "Thanks Beth. I think I just needed to hear I wasn't…heartless for enjoying it."

Beth laughed, "For what that woman did to your life. Not a chance." Smiling she added, "It makes you human, at least in all the ways that count."

Jean made her way around the house enjoying her lazy day. Josef had stayed as long as he could enjoying it with her but he had an important teleconference to head to the office and prepare for soon but promised as soon as it was over he'd be home to continue their day. She made her way lass of AB negative in hand to her favorite reading nook in her old room and curled up with a new book that had caught her eye.

She had just got past the first chapter, reading at a normal pace and not using her special abilities, when her cell phone rang. She set the book aside and pulled out her phone not recognizing the number, "Hello?"

"Jean?" Grace was on the other end of the phone her voice panicked and hysterical. 

"Grace? Are you okay?" Jean sat up worried.

"I don't know what happened," she cried. "I just woke up and there was blood…I don't know how…I'm scared Jean. So scared."

"Blood?" Jean moved about the room grabbing a blouse to put over her tank top and jeans and slipped on some shoes. "Are you hurt? Where are you?"

She sniffed back more sobs, "I'm at the police station. I called 911 when I woke up."

Jean breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay at least the police would have made sure she was treated for any injuries. "Where were you when you woke up?"

"I didn't know at first but it was a hotel and the phone had the address on it. The Los Angeles Marriott Burbank Airport 2500 Hollywood Way." Grace paused, "I didn't know who to call."

Jean was already in her car and headed down the driveway, "I'll be right there okay. I'm on my way Grace I just want to you take slow deep breathes until I get there okay."

"Okay," she agreed trying to do just that but soft sobs breaking in between. "They said…I have to get off."

"It's okay, just focus on breathing and I'll be right there." Jean head the phone disconnect as she made her way to the police station as quickly as she could. Taking slow deep breathes she did the same thing she'd told Grace, work on her breathing. All she knew was there was a very upset woman who needed her and that there was blood, she'd need to stay in control of herself if she was going to help.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7:  In My Veins

**Chapter 7: In My Veins**

Ashton took a deep unneeded breath as he raised his fist to knock on Kimberly's door. He had worked over everything in his head hundreds of times in hopes that things would come out right, but she had a way of making him stumble on his words. He smiled to himself as he heard her heartbeat pick up at his knock as she made her way to the door.

Kimberly sat in her apartment in one of the three dresses Ashton had sent over to her, each fitting her body beautifully. They had all been so beautiful she'd had a horrible time trying to pick which one to wear but in the end the teal one shoulder satin floor length dress won out. The color was gorgeous and the fabric itself felt like heaven on her skin. She had no idea what the date was about but had woken up to a delivery service at her door with the dresses and a note.

'_I have made special plans for tonight that I hope you will enjoy. I've picked out a few dresses that I feel would be beautiful on you. I hope they please you. I will pick you up this evening at 7 o'clock. I look very much forward to seeing you tonight. Ashton'_

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

As she opened the door he stood before her in his pressed black slacks and matching jacket over a white button down shirt. He looked handsome as ever and her heart was fluttering in her chest and knowing he could hear she blushed. God how she loved this man.

"Kimberly," he breathed her name as she stood before him in a dress he had picked out. "Your beauty is beyond words," he pulled out a single yellow tulip from behind his back and handed it to her as he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Thank you," she spoke so softly she wasn't sure if it came out.

Pulling the door shut and locking it Kimberly held her clutch and her flower as he took her arm and led her to the elevator. He helped her into the limo he had waiting and walked around to get in on the other side. "Thank you for joining me this evening," he smiled at her as he felt his undead heart fill.

She smiled softly then as she ran her fingers over her dress she looked at him, "The dresses were beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he answered quickly. "I hope you do not mind that I had them sent to you…I did not mean that I do not enjoy what you have worn…I just wanted…"

Kimberly's face lit up as she laughed, "I understand Ashton. They were all beautiful, it was a hard job deciding which to wear tonight."

Feeling like a babbling fool Ashton took a steadying breath before speaking again. "I hope you won't mind the dinner arrangements I've made for us. I had something set for us on the balcony of my suite, I wanted to speak with you privately."

Her pulse picked up as she thought about going to his suite again dressed like this on a romantic date. She unconsciously ran her fingers over her lips remembering their last kiss.

As they pulled up to his hotel they made their way up to his suite in silence, his hand on the small of her back which sent sparks through her body. In the suite she noticed it looked as it had the other times she'd been inside only the balcony doors were open and the stage was set beautifully with candles and flowers. She walked that way her mouth open in amazement, "You…did all of this?"

"Dose it please you?" He asked keeping his eyes on her face.

"It's…perfect." She turned to look at him, "You shouldn't have went through all this trouble."

Ashton shook his head, "It was no trouble at all, not for you. Please sit, dinner is coming down the hall now."

After helping her to her seat Ashton sat across from her and watched as she was served by the waiter he had found to cater. The dinner was crab ravioli her favorite he remembered. The waiter disappeared as soon as he was finished leaving a tray with another covered dish for them. Ashton poured them both a glass of wine and watched as she savored every bite eating in comfortable silence.

As she set her fork down and blotted her lips with her napkin she looked around at the view from his suite. He had done all of this for her, an event she would remember for sure but part of her was waiting for the bad news. She loved him so much it hurt sometimes. He was so wonderful and he had been so sweet with her, he'd been his usual charming self she fell in love with but never making any move to have her in his bed as before. She wanted things to work out, she wanted it so much her heart ached but seeing his suite again she was brought back to how short-term this could be. He had a home but it wasn't in LA, as much as she wished it was.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashton asked seeing the far away look in her eyes. As she looked at him he caught the slightest bit of sadness and his undead heart constricted.

The look vanished and she smiled, "Just that this is a beautiful view of LA. You have a wonderful suite here. How long will you be staying in LA?"

"I don't know. I never meant to stay here this long but…I've found things worth staying for."

She smiled, "Yes how is your relationship with David coming along?"

.com/watch?v=RKHk97YmkVA In My Veins" by Andrew Belle

Ashton stood from his seat and pulled a small remote from his pocket and started some music. Moving to stand beside her he held out his hand for hers and helped her to stand. As they began to sway to the music he kept his eyes on hers, "Things with David are going well. Candice I dare say is even warming to me." Kimberly giggled softly knowing all about how Candice had threatened him.

His hand on her back began to move slowly up and down her spine, "Repairing my relationship with David and those he cares for whom I've hurt is not the only reason I stay here." Seeing her eyes move in thought he leans his head down until they are as close as possible, her breathing picking up, "You, Kimberly. You are a reason for staying."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes and took in shaky breaths, "Ashton…"

"Please let me finish," he moves his hand to wipe her cheek clean. "I told you before that I cared for you more than any other woman I've ever known. I didn't know if I was capable of love because I'd never felt it before, it was a foreign concept to me."

She still hadn't opened her eyes again but he needed her to, "Please open your eyes Kimberly." She did so after a breath and he could see they were watery with more tears and his heart broke. He didn't want to make her cry. "I'm not doing this right…this isn't what I'd planned. I didn't want to make you cry. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me…that I do love you but I've gone and made a mess of it. Please forgive me."

His words stopped her in her tracks and her swaying her eyes focused on him. "You love me?"

"Yes," he breathed. "I do. This is my first experience with it but you are all I think about. I want to be near you all the time, I want to hear your voice, to see your smile. My heart…it feels tight when you are unhappy…you've even invaded my dreams. Vampires don't normally dream but you found a way to make it into mine. You're in my veins. All of this…I can't think of anything else to call it but love."

Tears spilled down her eyes as he spoke. "Please don't cry Kimberly. I didn't mean to make you sad."

She shook her head pulling her hand from his to wipe them away and use her own eyes, "I'm not sad." She managed the words through shaky breaths, "I love you so much…I never thought you'd love me back."

"I never thought I could," he answered honestly. "If you aren't sad why are you crying," he pulled out handkerchief and handed it to her to dry her tears.

"Because I'm overwhelmed…because I'm so happy." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close feeling his arms wrap around her.

"That makes no sense," he said against her hair.

She laughed turning her face to his, "I know…just tell me this isn't a dream."

"This is not a dream my sweet beach angel." With that he took her lips in his claiming them as he'd longed to since he'd come to realize how much she meant to him. He pulled back and looked down into her glistening eyes, "Please stay."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8:  Nervous Lover

**Chapter 8: Nervous Lover**

At the police station Jean finds the secretary and quickly asks who she needs to speak with about Grace Poole. She is directed to Lt. Carl Davis, and told to wait in the sitting area for him to become available. As she sits in the hard plastic chair she pulls out her cell phone and calls Beth.

"Hey Jean," Beth chimes still laughing over something Candice had said.

"Beth…I'm at the police station. I'm fine," she hurried to say. "I got a call from Grace, she's here and I'm not sure what happened."

"Oh my," Beth looked to Candice. "What do you know?"

"She woke up at some hotel with blood everywhere. She isn't injured so we don't know who the blood belongs to."

"I'll call and see if Kayla can go to the Webbers…"

"Don't worry about it," Candice had overheard. "I'll stay with the kids. I'll call David and let him know."

"Thanks," Beth said to Candice. "I'll grab Mick and we'll head that way. Text me what you know about where she was found and who's handling it."

Jean agreed and started quickly text everything she knew so far before dialing Josef. "Just who I wanted to talk to before this meeting," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm fine, but I'm at the police station."

"What happened? Are you okay?" He realized she had started with she was fine but he couldn't help but ask again.

"I'm okay. I was home when I got a call from Grace. She's here." Jean told Josef everything she knew so far about Grace.

"I'm on my way down," she could hear papers shuffling in the background.

"No Josef you have that meeting. It's important and there isn't anything you can do here really. Mick and Beth are on their way. "

"Are you sure? Did you have something to eat?"

Smiling to herself she responds, "I'm sure. You focus on work and I'll let you know as soon as I know something. And yes I had a meal on the way. If I need anything else I can make a call." She was referring to the morgue being close by should she need to make a stop.

Satisfied with her answer he knew he wouldn't be much help especially with his lack of patience, he'd only make things worse. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," she promised. "And Josef…thank you. It means a lot that you'd come sit with me if I asked."

"Anything for you my love," he answered softly. They said their goodbyes quickly as Beth came into the station and found her way over to Jean.

"Anything new?"

"No," she sighed. "I called Josef to let him know what happened. Where's Mick?"

Beth glanced around them to make sure no one could hear, "He went to check out the crime scene. Maybe he can get a picture on what happened."

"Good idea," Jean rung her hands. "I wish they'd tell me something."

"Here comes Carl," Beth stands to meet him with Jean on her tail. "Carl how is she?"

Seeing Beth he breathes out a sigh knowing she was a magnet for trouble. "How are you involved this time Beth?"

Jeans steps forward, "That's my fault. My name is Jean Larter Kostan and Grace called me when she was brought in. I called Beth as she is a dear friend and she is also working on this for me."

Carl sighed and opened the little gate for them to come back. He took then to a small conference room and sat them down, "What type of investigation are you doing?"

Beth looks at Jean giving her a look that says they can trust Carl. "Grace has come into the clinic I run many times. She's in an abusive relationship. She tried leaving once but he tracked her down and put her in the hospital. She's too afraid to tell me too much about him only that when she tried to report it previously no one believed her." Jean looks at Beth, "I asked Mick and Beth to look into him for me. It's not our normal practice but I wanted to know if they could find something on him to validate her claims."

Carl nods and looks at them, "Where is Mick?"

"On his way to the hotel you found her in," Beth answered quickly. "Can we talk to her?"

Looking at the two women he knows he could do much worse. Beth he knew could be a real pain in the ass but she was a good one. He also knew about Jean from Beth but also from the rest of the department, her clinic was doing good work and he could see in her that she cared. "I'll let you two talk to her in an interview room. I'm sure she'll be more comfortable talking to you two than me but I'll be listening in on the other side of the glass."

"Thank you Carl," Beth adds and he leads them to the right room.

Kimberly looked into his eyes as her heart raced a mile a minute sure she might pass out at any moment from sheer excitement. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

Smiling wide Ashton reclaimed her lips as his arms wrapped around her body, caressing her sides and back as he took in the joy of his beach angel. She moaned against his kiss and Ashton took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips and explore her mouth and was please when she returned the kiss with equal vigor. Kimberly pulled back unable to breath and took deep shallow breaths keeping her hands on him afraid to let him go.

Letting her catch her breath Ashton moved his kisses along her jaw and down her delicate neck feeling her tremble with anticipation as he moved down her throat and up the other side of her neck. Head spinning Kimberly pushed his jacket from his shoulders and felt his hands release their hold on her one at a time to shrug it to the floor. His lips found hers again and they danced, reacquainting themselves with the pleasure they held.

Conscious of her need to breath and her racing heart Ashton pulled from the kiss as he swiftly lifted her into his arms. At first she didn't seem to notice too engrossed in unbuttoning his shirt but when she looked around she saw they were in front of the bed inside. "As beautiful as you look in this dress I'd very much love to take it off you."

"Do you really have to ask?" She couldn't believe the question in his eyes, like he really wasn't sure she wanted him to take the dress off her.

He held her hands in his, "I have in the past not treated you with the respect you deserve…I do not wish to do so again."

Grinning happily Kimberly pulled his hand in hers to the zipper of her dress, "I want you to make love to me Ashton."

His hand pulled the zipper down and her dress slipped to the floor in a satin puddle leaving her in a strapless bra and panties. His hands moved over the swell of her breasts following the bra to the back and quickly unclasping it. He stepped back and let his eyes take in her beauty as he removed the rest of his clothing. He stood before her in only his briefs and was surprised at how nervous he felt. He was hard and aching to be inside her and he could scent her arousal and knew she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her but still he was nervous despite their past. He knew he could bring her great pleasure but this felt different somehow.

Pushing his briefs down he stepped out of them and closed the distance between them as his hands roamed over her body as he guided her to the bed. Her delicate body pinned beneath his hard muscled one pressing against him, touching at every possible place. His erection pressed against her panties and he could feel her heat, her wetness through them and groaned. He was so wired with desire.

Pulling his body closer and pressing against his shaft Kimberly moaned, "Please…take me." Her words were all he needed as he quickly snatched her panties from her tossing them aside as he positioned his tip at her entrance. He held still for a moment as he looked down at his beach angel and found her eyes before he sunk inside her completely. The look of pure pleasure on her face made him grin a grin of complete male satisfaction as he felt her take him in and move against him wanting more. She fit him like a glove, better than he remembered as he began to work himself in and out with an increasing tempo. Kimberly matched him as he drove them closer and closer to climax.

Feeling herself on the brink she turned her head to the side an open invitation for him to bite down but instead of fangs she felt lips kissing her neck. He could so easily drink from her, take what she is offering but it didn't seem like the right thing to do this time. She convulsed around him as he pulled his lips from her neck and bit into his forearm as he filled her with his seed with a three more thrusts before collapsing against her. Ashton licked the blood from his arm before it could drip as he lifted his weight off of her and rolled to the side keeping her tucked against him. She was panting heavily against his chest which he found comforting.

After a few minutes and her breathing settled she lifted her head to look at him but didn't say anything just kissed him softly before curling back up against him. She fell asleep in no time and Ashton simply lay there holding her in his arms thinking how his plan for the night had been much smoother but either way it'd ended well.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9:  Bloody Sight

**Chapter 9: Bloody Sight**

Mick makes his way up to the police tape at 2500 Hollywood Way the corner of N Hollywood Way and Thomton Ave. The Los Angeles Marriott Burbank Airport had an officer stationed at the door to the room and another canvassing the area asking questions while a crime scene team looked around inside. Mick slipped past the tape and up to the door smiling at the officer pulling out his credentials.

"You need to step back outside the tape Sir."

Mick held out his credentials, "I'm a private investigator called in by the woman who was taken from here. Please feel free to call Lt. Davis, he's aware I'm working this case." Beth had text him updates as she got them including Carl heading up the investigation.

The officer looked at the ID, "St. John? You're the one who broke the Tejada case right?"

Mick grinned, "I helped. I've helped out on a few cases." He looked the young officer up and down, "I know you're just doing your job and I respect that all I want to do is help."

Stepping aside the guy looked at him, "Don't touch anything."

"I won't disturb anything," Mick stepped into the room and looked around. There was so much blood, Mick couldn't see anyone living after losing that much. The question then became if Grace was fine who did all this blood belong too and if someone exsanguinated then what happened to the body?

With his back to the crime scene workers he let his eyes close as he scented the scene. The scene was contaminated by humans, first police and paramedics, then by the workers trying to gather evidence but he managed to catch a few snip-its. A man dressed in black, not just any black, an expensive black suit. Mick couldn't make out the face but the man leaned over Kimberly, he could feel rage. The image faded before coming back with the same scene only this one doused with blood and no sign of the man in the suit.

Opening his eyes he looked around at the scene once more before heading back out the door disappointed he couldn't get more. He nodded to the officer who had let him in, "Thanks for letting me have a look. I didn't touch anything."

The officer simply nodded and Mick stood looking around the perimeter from the door. Mick looked in all directions and found a security camera pointed near them. He made his way to the office building and to the front desk. The man behind the counter looked like he was a college student who hadn't slept in days. "How can I help you?"

"I'm a Private Investigator looking into what happened here." Mick displayed his credentials then looked over his shoulder, "I saw a surveillance camera pointed in the general direction of the room. May I see the tapes?"

"Sorry man," the kid answered. "It doesn't record right now. It just shows it here on this TV behind the desk."

"How long has it not been recording?"

"A couple days I think. The manager has put in a repair order. Go figure since it's been installed no one has needed to see it but now that it's broke something horrible happens."

Mick did agree that was quite a coincidence. "What's your name?"

"Todd Whelps, I'm the assistant manager."

Smiling at the man Mick pulled out a fifty and passed it to him. "Do you still have the tapes from the last week the camera was working?"

The kid slipped the bill into his pocket easily as his smile perked up. He turned and headed through the door and came out a few minutes later with a DVD. "I made you a copy man."

Mick took the DVD and gave the kid a smile, "Thank you Todd. Also who was working last night and early this morning?"

Todd moved about some school books and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a schedule. "What time last night?"

"Say around six o'clock"

The man looked at the schedule briefly, "Looks like we've had about 8 people working during that time."

"Can I get their names and contact information? They may have seen something and not realize it."

"You know you're not a cop really and I could get in trouble for giving you our peoples personal information." Todd looked over Mick's shoulders towards the crime scene.

"I understand your position. Maybe their names and addresses would just happen to be sitting on the desk and I see them while you are in the restroom." Mick suggested and pulled out another fifty.

Todd looked at the fifty then at Mick before looking out at the swarm of officers. "Screw it," he took the fifty. "If it will help figure out what happened I don't care…but yeah you still didn't get it from me."

Mick nodded his head in agreement as Todd wrote down the names and addresses for him including his own. "I've been here since my class got out just after four o'clock. I didn't see anything though. I mean…" he looked at his books behind the desk. "I wasn't really looking. This is a great job to go back to school for because I can study here."

Mick took the list and thanked Todd before heading out the door. He pulled out his phone and text Beth that he was on his way to the station to meet with her.

The boys were in bed for the night and Danielle was finishing getting ready for bed herself. Coop hadn't said much to her after her admission to him. She fought back the tears she felt coming on. She didn't want this. She'd told him hoping they could discuss it but now it seemed to be putting distance between them.

When she came back into the bedroom Coop was sitting in bed waiting for her. She stood for a moment looking at him before moving to her side of the bed. As she curled beneath the covers she looked over at Coop who was moving closer.

He wrapped his arm around her middle and spoke softly, "I love you Dani. I heard what you said and I'm glad you told me but I'm…I'm still processing it okay."

She nodded, "I don't want this to put space between us."

He pulled her to him, "We won't let it."

She nodded and snuggled into his arms. He hadn't rejected the idea and he still loved her. As she lay in the arms of her loving husband Danielle couldn't help but wonder could he really say no to the idea?

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10:  No Memory

**Chapter 10: No Memory**

Carl walks Beth and Jean towards the interview room pulling them into the side he would be watching from first. Jean walked right up to the glass to see a small stark room with a table and chairs but what had her attention was the woman sitting there. Grace was still crying but she was trying to breathe deeply as Jean had said and she seemed to be cleaned up wearing a pair of LAPD sweats.

"Paramedics checked her out when we arrived on scene. She has some bruises, various stages of healing, a cut on the head and a fractured wrist." He handed Beth an ear piece, "Here I'll let you talk with her but if I ask something try and get her to answer."

Beth put the ear piece in and nodded to Carl, "Thanks Carl."

After doing a quick audio check Carl led Beth and Jean to the door and let them in before heading back to watch. Jean walked straight for Grace who upon seeing Jean broke down into more tears and bigger sobs. "I'm was so scared…so so scared."

Beth just watched as she made her way around the table and sat across from where Grace had been sitting making sure to sit to the side and not impede Carl's view. There was a pitcher of water of the table and some glasses along with a box of tissues. Beth pushed the box towards Jean who mouthed 'thanks' before pouring Grace a glass of water.

"Grace it's okay you're safe now. We're going to figure out what happened sweetie but you are safe. No one is going to hurt you okay." Jean eased back and handed Grace some tissues rubbing her back gently as she blew her snotty nose and wiped her eyes with a handful of tissues.

Jean handed her the glass of water and sat beside her keeping her hand moving gently on her back. "Have a drink okay."

Grace nodded and took small sips from the glass. As she was drinking she noticed Beth for the first time. "Are you a cop?"

Beth shook her head no. "Grace this is my very good friend Beth St. John. She and her husband are private investigators. I hope you don't mind but I asked them to look into this."

Grace set the glass down and nodded, "Thank you."

Beth smiled softly, "I know this is hard for you but can you tell me what happened?"

"You're safe now remember that," Jean added to soothe her.

"That's just it," Grace began. "I don't know what happened."

Beth looked at Jean and in hushed tones asked, "I'm going to try and push her to remember what she can. If you think it's too much just let me know but we need to know."

Jean gave a nod and Beth looked at Grace once more. "Why don't you tell me the last thing you remember before the hotel?"

Grace moved her hands to her temples and lowered her head trying hard to remember. "I was home…the kitchen I think. I went to the fridge for a snack but couldn't find something that sounded good. I had some tea I think…and then…I don't know."

Carl's voice came in Beth's ear, "See when's the last time she saw her husband."

Beth bit her lip, "When you were at home do you remember if your husband was there?"

Grace shook her head quickly, "No he wasn't. I do remember that. I was relieved when I came home and he wasn't there."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Grace started to cry again and turned towards Jean who pulled her into her shoulder for a hug. Jean simply held onto the woman and kept whispering that she was going to be okay and that she was safe. "Last night," she managed to muffle against Jean's shoulder.

Beth looked over her shoulder towards the glass to make sure Carl heard the answer. "Thanks I don't have anything else for her right now. We need her to sign some papers for us to check her place and get some DNA to rule out her husband." Carl saw the look on Beth's face but continued, "If she doesn't sign the papers we'll just have to hold her until we get a warrant."

"Grace the police are going to bring in some papers for you to read and sign okay. Basically just giving them permission to check your place and look for any kind of evidence as to what happened to you." Beth kept the part about the DNA to herself not wanting to upset the woman any further.

"Whatever they need," Grace nodded grabbing more tissues.

Beth stepped out of the room leaving Jean to help Grace anyway that she could. Carl waited for Beth outside the door and handed her the papers but Beth walked down the hall a little ways. "Did the paramedics take a blood sample from her?"

Carl rolled his eyes dismissively, "Of course they did this isn't my first case."

"I know," Beth gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't know what happened but I do know this woman is a mess. Please tell me you're not going to hold her here."

"I don't know yet." He looked at Beth's eyes grow wide. "Like you said we don't know what happened but either way she can't go home given the state of things and she doesn't have any family in town. Keeping her here might be the safest thing for her."

"Or it could hurt her more," Beth looked up at him with her pleading eyes. "She's been through a traumatic experience. She should feel safe and secure not like a prisoner."

"Were would she go Beth? Are you going to take her in? You have a little girl to think about."

"She does but we have a guest house she could stay in," Jean spoke from behind Carl causing him to jump. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was hoping to get more tissues when I overheard."

Carl looked back and forth between the two women and shook his head, "I'll grab you some tissues and think about your offer first I want the techs going over her place to see if anything turns up."

"Thank you," Jean said pleasantly.

As Carl walked off to grab more tissues Beth huddled next to Jean, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It was all I had at the moment. She can't stay here Beth it will only cause more harm to her and she's already fragile. I need to ask Josef but I hope he'll agree."

Beth nodded, "How are you holding up in there?"

"It's hard but I'm pretty good at this." Carl came back with another larger box of tissues and handed them to Jean. "Thank you," she disappeared back into the room to sit with Grace and calm her down.

Carl turned to Beth, "So are you ridding with me to her place?"

Beth grinned from ear to ear, "Carl are you really asking me to ride with you to a possible crime scene?"

"You or your husband will show up either way I figure if I invite you I can keep an eye on you."

"Let me just tell Jean that I'm leaving and I'll text Mick on the way," she headed back in the room.

"Text me what?" Carl turned around and there stood Mick St. John himself.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11:  First Pieces

**Chapter 11: First Pieces **

Beth rode with Mick following Carl to Graces address with a crime scene team behind them. They had filled each other in with what they both had found out. "I hope with us being first on scene we can get something from the house."

Mick reached over and squeezed her hand, "We will work this like any other case."

Beth squeezed back, "Right. I just…that woman doesn't deserve whatever happened to her."

The rest of the ride was in silence. As they pulled into the driveway of the home Beth noticed how everything looked perfectly normal and quant. The lawn was well maintained and looked professionally done which fit with the neighborhood of higher income homes. Mick parked and quickly walked around opening Beth's door for her and helping her out which Carl noticed.

Carl went to the door first and knocked with no answer. He tried again, "Police is anyone home?"

With no answer again Carl turned to Beth and held out his hand. She handed over the key that Grace had given her when she had her sign the consent forms. Carl opened the door gun drawn looking at Beth he sternly said one thing, "Stay Beth."

Beth frowned but Mick pulled his gun out of his waistband and smirked at Beth kissing her cheek as he moved behind Carl and entered the front door slowly. Beth rolled her eyes as she watched them entering already knowing no one with a heartbeat was inside. After they were in a few feet she joined quietly.

Looking over to see Beth Carl looked at her, "I thought I told you to stay."

Beth looked at him and put her hand on her hip, "I don't take well to orders. Besides it doesn't look like anyone's here."

Carl could sense that she was right but wasn't about to let her off that easily, "How do you know they aren't hiding?"

"I know the lock doesn't appear to have been tampered with and the husband isn't home. The mailbox here has a notice from the delivery company saying they came by to drop something off but no one was home time and date stamped over 4 hours ago." Beth held up her gloved hand holding the green UPS slip.

Mick tried to suppress a chuckle but Carl looked to him, "She's you're wife. You open doors for her but find it okay that she walks into possibly dangerous situations?"

Mick shrugged slipping his gun back into the back of his pants, "I learned a long time ago telling her to stay put doesn't work. I'd rather she be behind me than on her own."

Carl just sighed, "Well I have to clear the house before I can have the techs come in. Will you please both wait here?"

"Fine," Beth agreed.

As soon as Carl was out of sight Beth took a step forward but Mick held onto her arm shaking his head no. In vamp tones he whispered, "Let Carl do this. He's helping us out remember best to listen to him occasionally."

Smiling at him she nodded, "I suppose."

Keeping his hand on Beth's but changing from a hold to a caress he closed his eyes and scented the room. He saw two men carrying Grace who appeared to be unconscious from the house. The men were about 6 feet tall and had a bunch of tattoos on their neck and arms.

Carl came back towards them with his gun put away just as Mick opened his eyes, "House is clear. I'll bring in the techs have a look see what you see."

Beth made a b-line for the kitchen which is the last thing Grace remembered and found a smear of blood on the floor. She did her own scenting and could tell it was Grace's but as the scene played out she saw why. Grace was drinking from a glass that still sat on the counter and as she stood there she started to sway, rubbing her eyes before she fell to the floor hitting her head and falling on her wrist. Then the scene changed and two men came in and picked her up carrying her towards the door.

Opening her eyes Beth locked eyes on Mick, "She was drugged and taken."

Mick nodded as Carl came in with the tech team telling them to find something of the husbands for DNA test. The blood at the scene matched same blood type as the husbands but it was O positive which didn't confirm anything.

"Carl we got something," Beth called.

As he came over Beth pointed to the blood on the floor and the glass on the counter. "The last thing she remembers is having a drink. You should get a sample from the glass to confirm but it looks like it knocked her out and she fell hitting her head. That would explain the cut on her forehead as well as her wrist if she landed on it."

Carl whistled for one of the techs to come photograph and bag the glass. As they moved about Mick and Beth stepped back out of the way. Not seeing anything else they could gain from the place Beth stepped up to Carl, "Would it be okay if I packed a bag with a few things for Grace. I could take one of the team up to photograph everything I'm taking just to be sure."

Carl nodded, "Go ahead." He sent a small woman with her to go document what was being taken for the record while Mick stayed and watched them process the kitchen.

Having gotten Grace somewhat calmed down Jean excused herself to call Josef. She looked at her phone and saw he'd text that he was finished with the meeting but still at the office and to call if she needed anything. Dialing his number she hoped he would be okay with this.

"How are you?" He answered quickly.

"I'm fine," she assured. "How was the meeting?"

"It went as well as could be expected. How is Grace?" He didn't want to talk about a meeting when she had more immediate issues.

"Still scared to death but I've got her calmed down for the most part." Jean took a steadying breath, "Josef…she can't go home tonight it's a crime scene and she has no family or friends here. The police would keep her here but I'm afraid that would just make things worse for her…"

Josef listened intently hearing the way Jean's voice went up ever so slightly whenever she was going to pitch him something she wasn't sure he'd agree too. "…I was wondering if you'd be okay with her staying in the guest house?"

"That's fine," he said but she was still talking.

"She wouldn't be in the main house so she wouldn't be at risk of seeing anything she shouldn't—" She stopped, "What?"

Josef smiled as he replied softly, "I don't mind Jean. It's our home baby and if you think it's what is needed then I support you. Thank you for asking me first though."

"Oh thank you Josef," Jean wanted to wrap her arms around that man and kiss him right now.

"Anything for you Jean you know that. I'll even call David and have him send over a guard so she will feel safe and secure."

"I love you. See you at home?"

"I love you too," he assured. "I'll be waiting for you."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12:  Next Day

**Chapter 12: Next Day**

Kimberly felt movement around her and slowly opened her eyes from the most amazing dream. As she slowly stretched out her body she felt a wonderful sensation that made her eyes open quickly. Looking down at her was Ashton's handsome face.

"Good morning beautiful," he said easily as he brushed some of her hair from her face.

"It wasn't just a dream," she said before she could stop herself.

He smiled, "No, it was very real."

She moved to sit up in the bed keeping the sheet with her against the slight chill in the air she knew was normal for a vampire. Quickly she brushed her hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes wondering just how bad her makeup was. "You look adorable trying to put yourself together."

She looked over at him matching his smile, "You were always a charmer."

Ashton sat up in bed with her pulling her hand into him, "Last night didn't go as well as I had planned." Sensing her heart beat pick up he scolded himself inwardly. "No last night was enchanting, you were enchanting. I simply meant that I had intended to tell you of my feelings in a better way but you…you make me stumble over my words."

"I think it's sweet," she leaned into him and placed a kiss to his lips. "And I wouldn't change a thing about last night. Just…"

"Just what?"

She shook her head, "You didn't feed from me. You always used to bite down at least even if you didn't feed. Was there something the matter to stop you?"

Ashton stroked her golden skin beneath his finger as he tried to gather his words to make sense. "I wanted to feed from you. I know you offered me your neck and it is a very delectable neck I know but it didn't feel right. I didn't want last night to be like before."

He took a deep breath finding it easier to make sense of his words when he did. "You are not a freshie any longer and when I bite you, and I very much hope you'll allow me to, I want it to…I don't know how to explain it. I don't want it to be an arrangement as it was in the past but…something more."

Kimberly felt tears fill her eyes as he spoke and stumbled. "I want that too."

He wiped at the tear as it fell, "Is this because you are happy?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good," he kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go do whatever you need to do and I'll grab myself a drink and order you breakfast."

Kimberly smiled happily at him as she crawled out of his bed and headed naked towards the bathroom looking over her shoulder just before she shut the door behind her. Things were going so well for her she couldn't believe it.

Mick was the first one dressed and downstairs from the freezer at the loft and poured himself and Beth a glass of refreshment. Staying out pretty late working on the case Kayla had been asleep when they got home all the others picked up without incident. They managed to get just over an hour before getting up to get Kayla ready for school deciding to take their things and head to the loft to rest there before getting straight to work.

Beth came down the stairs quickly holding her phone, "Jean says Grace is still asleep. The pills the doctor gave her for the pain and anxiety really knocked her out."

Mick handed Beth her glass as he drank his own quickly knowing they needed to get to work. Finishing he rinsed it out and wiped his mouth, "After what happened she needs to rest."

Beth finished her blood as well taking Mick's place at the sink cleaning her glass. "I'm going to do some research on the tattoos we saw on the guys. Maybe we'll get lucky and these guys we saw were in a gang."

"You start on that and I'm going to start calling these people who worked at the hotel during the time this could have happened." Mick had his list the kid at the desk had given him.

After a few hours it was becoming clear to Beth that she wasn't finding anything on the tattoos she could remember. She looked over to Mick, "Any luck?"

"Nothing, no one I talked to saw anything. I'm waiting on the afterhours house keeper to call me back."

Leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes Beth let out a deep cleansing breath, "What about the rooms surrounding the crime scene?"

"The room on top was empty, and the room on one side was as well. The police got the information from the…couple," Mick paused for a moment knowing they weren't a couple. "They got their statements but they didn't hear anything."

"What was that? Did you see them?"

"Yeah she didn't look like his type." Mick looked across the room to see the smile on Beth's face, "I walked by and my nose told me she's a working girl."

Beth sat up and looked at him raising her brow for a moment. "Okay I'm coming up empty on the tattoos. I say we focus on what we were originally hired to do. Look into the husband see what we can find out about him and maybe we'll find him."

"I'll get started on that. Can you call Carl and see what they've come up with? He likes you more than he cares for me," he added earnestly.

"Yeah," Beth checked her watch. "Kayla will be getting out of school here in a bit. Valery is picking her up so they can play but remember we told her we'd pick her up by 5."

Mick grinned, "I set the alarm in my phone." Beth nodded and picked up the phone to dial Carl.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13:  Venting

Hey everyone,

So so sorry. I meant to post this last night I had it open to post and was re-reading it and all then I sorta...fell asleep. LOL Yeah at 7pm I passed out cold lol. So yes because it's my bad I won't make you wait any longer. I won't be here tonight family coming for the night/tomrrow going to say hi. So sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 13: Venting**

"I really wish I could remember something more," Grace sat back in the plus chair on the covered patio.

Jean sat across from her checking in on her seeing if she'd remembered anything more while she was asleep. Jean knew what Mick and Beth had found out which meant it was highly unlikely that she would remember anything. "That's okay Grace my friends and the police will figure it out."

"They think I might have killed someone," she confessed. "I overheard some of the officers talking. They think I'm faking my memory loss to get away with murder. They think it's Nolan."

Grace's heartbeat became erratic as she started breathing shallow breaths once more. Jean needed to keep her calm, "Hey don't listen to malicious gossip."

"But if it is his blood…if Nolan is dead I'm happy." She began to cry. "You know what he did to me…I wanted to be free but…I really don't know if I did anything. What if they're right? What if I killed him then blocked it all out?"

"Stop that," Jean moved to sit on her knees in front of Grace. Taking her hands she spoke in a soothing voice. "Listen to me, people talk about things they don't understand including cops. You need to listen to me though that the person in charge of the investigation won't listen to that. Lt. Davis will find out the truth and so will my friends. I promise you and I don't think you hurt anyone."

After a few haggard deep breaths Grace began to calm down. She was a total wreck but she knew she needed to pull herself together. Jean hands over some tissues and Grace wipes her eyes clear to see someone standing at the door to the main house.

Jean turns to see Danielle standing there with a confused expression. Motioning her to come over Jean turns back to Grace. "Grace this is my dear friend Danielle. Danielle, Grace."

They nodded and murmured hellos but nothing else. "I'm sorry I can come back at another time," Danielle started.

Grace shook her head, "No you stay and talk to Jean. She's been wonderful to me I'll go back in and rest some more."

Jean could see Grace really should lie down and let her slip away back to the guest house. Turning to Danielle they hugged for a moment while Danielle began, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"Nonsense you are never an intrusion. How are you? I can tell you have something heavy weighing on your mind."

Looking in the direction of the guest house Danielle doesn't speak. Jean explains the situation briefly with Grace to Danielle. Danielle sat back completely astonished, "That's horrible."

"It is. But what is on your mind?"

"No you have enough on your plate without me unloading my worries on you." Danielle really didn't need to put this on her friend she could handle it. The idea of talking it out had seemed like a good plan but not now.

"Danielle, you know if you don't tell me now I'm going to be concentrating all my energy on figuring out what's wrong with you. You mid as well tell me."

Smiling at her best friend Danielle sits forward, elbows on knees and face in her hands. "I talked to Coop last night. I told him that for a long time now I've been wondering about…what it'd be like to be a vampire."

Jeans smile widened, "You want to be a vampire?" She'd silently hoped her friend would want to become a vampire and live forever for the selfish reason of not wanting to lose her.

"Yeah at first I couldn't imagine it but then…all my friends have become vampires. My baby brother is going to be a vampire. Everyone I'm close to will live forever and never age accept me and Coop. Well and the kids but you don't really think of them like that yet you know."

Jean nodded, "And what did Coop say?"

"Nothing. He said it was a lot to take in. I was so worried he'd pull away but he hasn't…but he also hasn't given me any type of answer or even a hint as to what he thinks about it."

"That is a lot to take in," Jean tried. "You have the boys to consider."

"I know but Mick and Beth make it work. Coop was even the first one to say Seth and Allie could make it work with the baby so why not us?"

"I don't know." Jean had no idea what was going on in Coop's head. "Just give him some time sweetie. He loves you beyond words he'll talk to you about it."

"But what if he doesn't want it? I don't want to do it without him, to live forever as he ages and dies but…how can he not want it?"

Jean ran her hand up and down Danielle's arm, "Don't stress it. Just wait and see. There's no deadline or anything so just enjoy your family and worry about that when he is ready to talk about it."

Danielle nodded, "You're right. I knew that I just…I think hearing it from someone else helped."

Unable to help herself she asked, "So you've been thinking about becoming a vampire for a while?"

Laughing Danielle shook her head, "I mean yeah. You, Candice, Beth, Seth. I know it'd be difficult but I'm sure we could make it work. And with the research going so well…it might not even have to change some things."

"You mean the sun?"

"Yeah I'm still doing the test trials but so far the results look promising."

"Well when Coop is ready to talk about it just tell him how you feel. And if you need a vampire there to explain anything I'm more than happy to help."

"Thanks Jean," she leaned forward and hugged her friend. "I'll let you get back to your patient."

"You're more than welcome. She went to rest I'm going to find my husband instead."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14:  Intermissions

**Chapter 14: Intermissions**

Jean finds Josef in his den threatening the person on the other end of the line, "I'll rip your heart out…I thought so."

Disconnecting he looks up at Jean and stands to meet her halfway to his desk. His hands go to her hips as he places a soft kiss to her lips. "How is Grace?"

Jean wraps her arms around his neck and draws him in for a deeper kiss pouring herself and her need into it only pulling back as their fangs touch. "Well now," Josef grins.

Jean laughs softly, "I love you Josef. I might not say it often enough but thank you for everything you've given me."

Moving a hand to her cheek he strokes it reverently, "We give each other all that we have. You don't have to thank me baby I know." He sealed his words with a heart stopping kiss.

She was happy with him holding her and knowing that he understood how much his allowing Grace to stay meant to her. "Grace is resting again, she still can't remember anything and Danielle just left."

"Do you want to talk about anything?" He pulled her between his legs as he leaned against his desk. Her big heart was one of the things he loved most about her and it worried him not wanting her to get hurt.

Smiling up at him she shook her head, "Not right now. I may take you up on it later though." Moving her hands to play with his tie she asked innocently, "Are you busy?"

He smirks, "I'm free and clear. What did you have in mind?"

Pulling his tie from his neck and tossing it on his desk she starts to unbutton his shirt, "What I was too tired to do last night."

After settling Grace in Jean had stayed with her until she fell into a deep sleep and by then she had a large glass of blood and was yawning when Josef took her to their freezer. She loved her work, even when it sometimes consumed her. But Josef was always there making sure she came back to herself, just as she was for him. Their time together was something pure and joyful even in the chaos that was sometimes life.

Looking around the office quickly she decided where she wanted to take him. Pulling on his shoulders she led him to the large leather ottoman and had him sit down on it. She worked on unbuttoning each button on his shirt as he lifted up her blouse and unclasped her bra taking her breasts into his mouth one at a time. With his shirt open Jean tossed her blouse and bra to the side before moving to his slacks. She could feel him pulsing beneath the fabric one hand stroking him through it as the other worked on freeing him. Josef helped her lifting his hips up to let her easily pull his slacks and Armani boxers to his ankles.

His erection stood proud waiting for her loving touch. Jean knelt down between his legs and used her hands and mouth around him kissing and stroking him before finally taking his head into her warm mouth. Josef was half laying half sitting watching as she enthusiastically worked him. Feeling he was close she back away kissing his tip once more she stood up and slipped out of her skirt and panties so she could climb on top on of him. As she straddled his legs Josef sat up and pulled her to her knees above his face. Jean gasped as he pulled her forward and caught his wicked smirk before he buried his mouth into her womanhood. Jean moaned loudly as she moved against his tongue reaching her hand back to stroke him. It didn't take long before she was moaning and sighing louder and louder, "I want to feel you inside."

Turning his head Josef kissed her inner thigh and gave it a quick nip before helping her move backwards to stand straddling his erection. Taking him in her hand Jean guided him into her taking a moment to enjoy the fullness he always gave her before moving her hands to his bare chest for support. Josef gave her a rakish grin as he moved his hands to her thighs to hold her legs for additional support as she began to ride him. Helping her along Josef began thrusting up into his Jean as she worked on him enjoying the amazing view of her breasts bouncing. Their faces change over at the same time both so near ready to bite and explode. Moving his hands up Josef pulls Jean's body closer to his keeping up his firm thrusts as they bite into the others neck.

Blood and fireworks. The heady mixture of complete rapture and blood of ones mate. Josef thrust into her a handful more times as she milked him of his seed. The both began to purr and lick their wounds closed, Jean's head resting on his shoulder as he stroked her back. "You know I was thinking of getting rid of this piece but it's grown on me now."

Jean sat up and looked at him, "I wonder why?" Josef just pulled her back to him and let them bask in their moment as long as possible before they had to go back to the real world.

"…and the recital is the week before my birthday." Kayla was explaining to Mick and Beth things she learned.

"I'll make sure I have lots of extra batteries for my camera," Beth looked into the back seat to her daughter.

"Momma? I was wondering could I…could I use some of my allowance to get something special?"

Beth looked over at Mick briefly, "Before your birthday how do you know you won't get what you want?"

"I just know. It's not for me…not all of it."

Leaning over the back seat Beth tilted her head to the side, "What is it you want to buy sweet heart?"

"A necklace. It's really two necklaces but they fit together. On the playground I saw a couple of the older girls had them, they're for best friends."

Beth's smile beamed, "I wonder who would get the other half…" Beth tapped her chin pretending to not now immediately.

"Alice silly. She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

Looking back to Mick Beth saw he was grinning just as happily as she was. "Did Alice see the necklaces?"

"No but I think she'd like it. Do you think she'd like it momma? She is my bestest friend."

"I'm sure she'll love one sweetie. How about we make a plan to go shopping and we can look at different ones. They have lots of them to choose from."

"Really?" Kayla's voice went up a couple decibels when she got excited like now.

"Really," Beth assured. Happy with the news Kayla babbled on happily telling her parents all the things she learned in school that day and proudly showed off her 100 on a spelling test. The day had been long and Mick and Beth knew as soon as they had Kayla down for the count they'd continue working but while she was there she was the center of their attention.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15:  Doubts

**Chapter 15: Doubts**

Seth and Allie sit patiently in the lawyers office waiting for Rachel to arrive. She had texted saying she was running behind and they had were waiting anxiously. This was all a formality, making sure everything was legal but still Seth could feel the tension in Allie's body. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him trying to ease some of her worry and felt a slight change but not going away completely.

Allie knew Rachel had agreed to let them adopt the child when he or she came but part of her was expecting things to go wrong. Nothing has been easy for her and Seth and she didn't expect this to be.

Finally Rachel made her way through the door behind the secretary, "Sorry I'm late."

Seth and Allie stood up to greet her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Moring sickness in the afternoon isn't ideal but nothing I can't handle."

Mr. Sparks, the family court attorney Candice had recommended, gestured for everyone to have a seat. He went over the terms of the contract, Seth and Allie would pay for all medical expenses for Rachel during the pregnancy and after for recuperation also a good donation to compensate for her other expenses such as maternity clothing, food, and any work she might miss. After explaining the offered terms Mr. Sparks explained that after giving birth the child will be given to Seth and Allie and that she will have no parental rights to the child.

Rachel nodded, "I understand. Where do I sign?"

"I must ask first Ms. Briggs that you understand the severity of this contract and that you enter into it of sound mind and under no duress."

Rachel looked at Seth and Allie who were sitting holding hands looking anxious, "I'm doing what's best for the baby. I didn't want a kid…they will love this baby and give it a good home."

Mr. Sparks smiled, "Okay then just sign where I have the yellow tabs. Mr. Nelson and Ms. Spencer will sign where the blue tabs are."

After everyone had signed the papers they were dismissed. Seth and Allie walked out with Rachel thanking her again for this. Rachel had seen the new ring on Allie's hand and wondered about it, "I noticed the ring…are you two getting married because of the baby?"

Allie looked lovingly at her hand then up at Rachel, "We'd be getting married with or without a child on the way. We do hope to have a January wedding though so we can have our honeymoon in plenty of time for the baby to come."

"I wish you two both the best really. I guess I'll call when I have the next appointment."

"Or if you need anything," Seth added. "I know that wasn't in there but if you need anything you know we're here. Allie's a damn good nurse and I can…I can try and help."

Rachel smiled, "That's sweet. Thank you both I'll keep you in mind if anything comes up."

As previously arranged Coop picked up the boys from daycare after he finished at the office. Things were going well in his business and he was more than happy to take some time to leave early and spend the day with his boys.

Danielle had surprised him with her decision and he was trying to sort things out so he could talk to her but his mind was too much of a mess. He loved Danielle more than anything but she had really thrown him for a loop. Hearing her talk about it, thinking of becoming a vampire. How everyone they are close to will never age and never die but they will.

Truth of the matter is half the time he forgot they were vampires. They were all so normal, well maybe Josef was a bit more intimidating but everyone else seemed so…human. He never really thought about it. The plastic ball hit him on the side of the face and broke his train of thought as he looked at his oldest son who was laughing at having hit his father with the ball.

Coop tossed the ball back and continued to play with his sons focusing only on them for a while before his mind couldn't help but wonder back to what Danielle had said. He had lied. To himself he had thought about it back when he first discovered vampires existed. He'd wondered what it'd be like to be that strong and fast but he'd discarded it just as quickly.

He was a human. He wasn't in love with a vampire, he was in love with a human. There wasn't any need there. They had kids. Her brother was going to be a vampire and he knew how hard that was on her, the thought of losing her baby brother she fought so hard to look after.

Still, they were human. They knew vampires sure but did they really want to go through that? Did they want to risk something going wrong and losing their kids? The thought that they might ever see their children as food shook him to his bone. This is why he didn't think of their friends as vampires, if he did love them or not he wouldn't be able to leave his kids with them. Now the mother of his children wanted to become a vampire.

What was he supposed to say? He had asked tons of questions about vampires when he first found out. He'd heard them explain that becoming a vampire you have one track mind, only focusing on blood and sex. Could he really let her do this alone? Would she do it without him? His mind raced with question after question running over every scenario over and over again hoping to find the right solution but finding none.

Lucas jumped into his arms laughing easing his mind slightly. His sons laughter was so freeing and innocent he couldn't help but be infected by it. Pushing all thoughts of turnings and vampires from his mind Coop focused on his sons and being the best father he could be.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16:  Confirmation

**Chapter 16: Confirmation **

Early morning after Kayla was taken to school Mick and Beth were had to work once more. Carl hadn't been able to give her anything new yet, they were still waiting on the lab results when she'd called the day before. They seemed to have more than the cops which at this point wasn't say a lot.

Beth set her glass of blood down when her phone rang and she saw Carl's number. "Hey Carl," Beth stopped herself from asking automatically what news he had.

"Hey Beth are you and Mick together?"

"Yeah once second," Beth walked back into the office and hit speaker. "We're here what do you have?"

"The lab results came back and it's a DNA match for the husband. Due to the amount of blood found at the scene we're operating under the assumption he's dead."

"That would explain why no one can locate him," Mick commented looking at Beth. In sub ones he added, "This doesn't feel right."

Carl sighs loudly, "That's not all. The lab didn't find anything in the blood we took from Grace when she arrived here. If she was drugged it's not showing up."

"If? Do you really think she's faking?" Beth couldn't believe Carl.

"I'm saying we don't have proof that she was Beth. Look I shouldn't be telling you any of this but I know you want to help and frankly with where things are headed I think she could use all the help she can get."

Keeping on track Mick took the phone, "What about the blood from her house and the drink on the counter?"

"Still awaiting results; the lab is backed up."

"Okay thanks Carl," Beth tried to sound upbeat. "We'll keep working and let you know if we find anything."

"I'm on my way to talk to Grace now." Carl disconnected the line and stood from his desk not thrilled about what he had to go do.

Carl had just left the mansion, leaving Grace in Jeans capable hands. Jean sat across from Grace in the main living area of the main house waiting for her to speak. "Grace? Do you want to talk?"

Grace shook her head absently, "I don't know what…I don't know anything anymore."

Jean slid forward in her seat reaching forward to take Graces trembling hand in hers. "We'll figure this out."

"I don't know what happened Jean. I could have…I know I wanted to…" Tears welled in her eyes, "He was a monster."

Jean squeezed her hands, "The things he did to you were horrible."

Grace pulled her hand free and sat back running her hands over her face. "I'm relieved. I woke up surrounded in blood…my husbands blood and he's probably dead and I'm happy." Grace pulled her hand back from her temple having touched the still tender wound.

Jean moved to kneel in front of Grace, "That's okay. You're allowed to feel what you feel. There is no wrong way to feel."

"What if I did it though? Could I have done it? Could I have…blocked it out or something?"

"If you did anything to him then I'm sure beyond a doubt you had a reason Grace. But I don't think you did anything. From what my friends have found so far it looks like you may have been drugged."

"But Lt. Davis said my blood work came back negative." Grace was wringing her hands with worry.

Jean nodded, "Some drugs clear the body quickly. Others don't show up on the general toxicology test so they will have to keep testing." Jean ran her hands reassuringly up and down Grace's arms, "I don't believe for an instant that you did anything wrong."

Grace took some deep breathes trying to calm herself down as she looked through watery eyes to Jean, "You've done so much for me already. No one's ever helped me before…"

Jean smiled easily, "Well now you have me. We're going to figure this out."

After a few minutes when she is calmer Jean stands to get them a drink. She disappears inside and gas herself a glass of O negative before returning with a glass of water for each of them.

Grace has tucked her legs under her and is staring out blankly into space when she returns. Jean hands her the glass of water meeting her eyes as Grace asks, "Do you really think he's gone?"

Knowing she meant Nolan Jean couldn't be sure. The amount of blood lost didn't hold hope that the person was alive and it was his blood but she had seen stranger things. Instead of saying one way or the other Jean simply gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I think no matter what you are safe and free now."

Grace nodded as she looked out the window towards the pool, "Do you think…would it be okay if I went for a swim?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. If Beth didn't grab a swim suit for you I'm sure we have something that will work."

"She did," Grace had put her clothes into the dressed in the guest house then repacked and unpacked a few times trying to calm herself down when she first arrived and had been surprised that Beth had packed a swim suit. Now it made sense, she knew she'd be staying near a pool.

Jean looked at the setting sun through the windows, "Would you like some company?" 

"That would be nice…but you don't have to babysit me." Grace looked down, "I know you have other things to do."

"I always swim in the evenings, the sun is just too harsh to my skin." Jean assured, "I'm going back to the office tomorrow."

"I'd like the company," Grace said before standing and finding her way to the guest house to change.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17:  Defense Ready

**Chapter 17: Defense Ready **

Candice made her way up to the main house at Josef's curious about his call. He'd requested she come by stating very seriously that he had a case for her. She'd kept up with all her duties as his lawyer and had reviewed all the open contracts to make sure nothing had been overlooked but everything was up to date. She was told to come right in and met him in his home office when she arrived.

Making her way to the office door she paused and knocked softly to announce herself. She had no intention of disturbing him when he was having a meal, it made him cranky. "Come in Candice."

She made her way inside and went straight to his desk, "What do you need my legal expertise with today?"

Josef motioned for her to sit down, "What do you know about the current situation here?"

Candice looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"David hasn't told you about the woman staying in the guest house?"

"He mentioned having to arrange extra security but didn't go into details. We don't spend a ton of time talking shop."

Josef lips turned up into a grin, "I see. Well one of the women Jean was working with at the clinic had an incident. She's been staying here while the police investigate."

Realization dawned, "This is the woman Mick and Beth are working to help. I was with Beth when they got the call."

Josef nodded, "She was in an abusive relationship. She woke up in a hotel room covered in blood, her husbands blood to be precise. The police are calling it a murder even without a body due to the amount of blood. The thing is Grace can't remember anything. The police haven't charged her with anything at this time but I want you to start working on her defense just to be on the safe side."

Candice shook her head, "Of course. Is she here?"

"She's in the guest house. I told her to expect a visitor."

Knowing this was important Candice stood up and headed for the door. She made her way quickly to the guest house and said hello to the guard who was one she was familiar with. He knocked for her and told Grace she had a visitor. Grace ushered Candice inside and towards the living room offering her a drink before joining her.

"I'm sorry to intrude I understand this is a difficult time for you," Candice started easing into things.

Grace sipped her soda, "Not at all I'll talk to anyone they need me to but who are you exactly? Mr. Kostan just told me to expect someone...he's been so nice to me but I have to admit when Jean isn't around he sorta gives me this…uneasy feeling."

Giving a little laugh Candice reached into her bag and pulled out a tablet and pen, "I'm Candice Cabrea and I'm their main attorney."

"Oh," Grace looked nervous. "I'm so grateful for all they have done."

Shaking her head Candice laughed, "Don't worry about it Josef has that effect of people. Given his profession he's supposed to intimidate business associates and sometimes he forgets to turn it off."

Grace relaxed some, "That's understandable. I think I just…I'd only ever saw him with Jean and the way he looks at her…well it was different seeing him today."

"I understand," Candice took in the healing cut on Graces forehead and made a note. "So if you could walk me through what happened I'd appreciate it."

"I don't mind but…why do I need to talk with an attorney? Am I…in trouble?"

"Not yet but Josef likes to be prepared for anything."

Agreeing Grace told Candice everything she could which wasn't much. After she had everything she could get from her Candice let herself out and made her way back to speak to Josef.

"I have everything I need from her right now I'm going to talk with Mick and Beth and see what they have. They're working with the investigation so I can get the information without filing a motion of discovery. I'll keep my work under the radar for now."

"That you my dear," he nodded.

"Just a heads up though, you might want to limit your time around her. I'm no expert but she's been in an abusive relationship with an intimidating man and you…you are intimidating."

"What?" Josef looked up shocked. "I've done nothing …I'm nothing like that bastard of a husband she had."

"I know Josef but you are an imposing man. You exude power. We know you are really a softy at heart and she doesn't think you'll hurt her but your presence alone sorta sets her nerves on edge."

Taking in what she said Josef agreed, "I'll keep my distance."

"Just remember to be calm, maybe think about Jean or even Kayla before speaking to her. They always bring out your soft side."

Josef raised his eyebrow at her, "This stays—"

"In our family I know," she smirked. "I'll keep your appraised of the situation."

Candice let herself out and dialed Beth as she headed for her car. Beth's phone went to voicemail and she left one saying she was on her way to the office to try and catch her.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18:  Suspicious Finances

**Chapter 18: Suspicious Finances **

When Candice opens the door to their place she already knows Ashton is there. She had picked up his scent when she walked off the elevator and could hear his and David's laughter from the hall. When she walked inside David looks up at her with those bedroom eyes and grinned making her feel right at home. Beth hadn't called her back yet and no one was answering at the loft so Candice had decided to just catch her later.

Setting her things down she heard the tail end of the conversation, David was happy for his friend for some reason. When she turned around Ashton was walking right up to her. "I'd like to thank you."

Raising her eyebrow she asked, "For?"

"For loving this man, showing me what love looks like so that I was able to recognize it for myself."

Candice couldn't hide her grin, "Are you finally admitting you're in love with her?"

"I did, not as smoothly as I'd have hoped but she has a way of making me sound a fool." Candice chuckled at his phrasing, he was growing on her. "You have also been a great help with my courting of my love and for that I am grateful."

David came up beside Candice and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her body close to his. "Ashton is looking for a long time rental that's vampire friendly. He's going to be spending more time here."

"For Kimberly?"

"For different reasons but yes she is a very important one. I'd also like to be closer to David here, we still have much to catch up on and I'd like to stay part of this life." Looking directly into her eyes he added, "If you wouldn't mind sharing my company on occasion."

Candice looked over to David and smiled softly, "I don't mind."

David leaned in and stole a kiss before pulling back not wanting to get too carried away while they still had company. "Thank you both again and I look forward to our next meeting but right now I have plans with Kimberly."

Candice smiled, "Hold on." She turned to her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled something on it before handing it to him.

"What's this?" He looked at the paper.

"It's a small shop downtown they have some of the best chocolate I ever had. Most women love good chocolate."

Ashton pocketed the paper and bowed his head slightly, "Thank you I will visit this address."

David showed Ashton too the door promising to talk more soon. When David returned to the kitchen counter Candice had poured them both a glass of AB positive and handed one to him. He took it in one hand but with the other pulled her close kissing her more passionately now that they were alone. When he pulled back he took a sip of his blood, "That was nice of you to help him."

Candice took a drink of her own and smiled, "I'm helping out the poor girl who's fallen head over heels for a vampire who has no clue."

David chuckled, "Yes we vampires need some direction. Would that chocolate shop be the same one that I magically found their card in my jacket pocket?"

Candice grinned at being caught, "You bet."

Finishing his glass he set it to the side and held her hips in his hands, "I always knew you'd left it but I was thankful for the help."

Candice stroked his jaw playfully, "And you are so good at taking direction…most of the time anyways."

David chuckled, "Some of your hints Can aren't as obvious as a business card."

"Yes subtlety doesn't work so well." Leaning up she kisses him softly, "But I love you anyways."

"Happy to hear it," he lifted her up into his arms.

Mick walked up behind Beth who was sitting at the kitchen table going over financials for Nolan Poole. They had their usual dinner with Kayla and she was so excited about her upcoming birthday and dance recital she could hardly contain herself. After Mick had volunteered to clean up the kitchen since Beth had cooked Kayla's dinner.

"Find anything?" He set a travel mug in front of her. They had talked with Kayla about it and made sure she knew to never try and drink their special drinks but still they tried to keep it concealed.

"This isn't adding up. He makes too much money to have this little in his account. A couple months ago all his money went into this account like clockwork money came out for bills and cash was pulled out part of which was Grace's allowance." Beth looked over her shoulder at him, "Can you believe that? He abuses her then gives her an allowance."

Mick kissed her forehead, "Remember he likes control. Men like him thrive on having the power. Him keeping her financially dependent on him."

"She has a part time job but she doesn't make too much." Beth pulled up some papers and showed them to Mick, "See right here is where his usual deposits went in. According to his company he was doing better than ever and even got a raise last month but yet three months ago his deposits have shrunk. He only kept enough money in the account to pay for bills."

Mick looked at what Beth had highlighted and agreed, "This could lead somewhere. Why would he need to hide his money away though if she didn't have access?"

"Well I'd normally say maybe he was thinking about divorce and didn't want her to get any of his money. They never signed a prenup but I don't think she'd go after any of his money."

"He went through too much trouble to keep her under his control. I don't see him letting her go. I hate to say it but from what we know about him he seems more likely to kill her than divorce her."

Beth sighed, "I'll keep tracking the money see if I can find out where he put it."

Mick nodded, "By the way there was a message on the machine from a store Things Remembered, they said they had a wide selection and to come in any time."

Beth's face brightened at the news, "I'm glad. I'll take Kayla out there soon."

"Is that for the necklace?"

Beth nodded, "I think its sweet that she wants to spend some of her money on something like that."

"It is. I'm sure she'll enjoy some mommy daughter time too." Mick took another look at the papers, "I'm going to keep trying to get a hold of the after hours house keeper. She hasn't called me back yet."

Beth nodded, "Okay but we have to get to bed before midnight."

Mick kissed her temple again agreeing before he headed off to the office to make the phone call and hopefully get some leads.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19:  Stand Still

**Chapter 19: Stand Still**

Having spent the night in bed without anything being said yet again on the matter of becoming a vampire Danielle knew she needed to say something. Coop wasn't going in until later in the day and had decided to keep the boys at home and run them by daycare when he headed to work. Danielle loved the idea, the boys loved their daddy time.

"Coop?" Her voice was soft and shaky as he looked over at her. "I…I can go in later. I really want to talk to you."

Coop looked back to make sure the boys were playing happily in the living room with their toys before moving closer to her. "You can always talk to me."

Danielle pulled him to sit at the kitchen table where they could still see the boys but they wouldn't be overheard if they kept their voices normal. The last thing she wanted was to upset her boys. "I know you said you needed time to process what I said before but…you haven't said anything."

Coop lets out a long sigh as he moves his chair closer to hers and takes her hands in his, "I've been avoiding it."

"I noticed," Danielle squeezed his hands happy to be connected.

"Look Dani I don't know about this. I mean I like our friends I do but I don't think about them as…" he looked over at the boys then softly continued, "…vampires."

"Because they are normal people for the most part," Danielle agreed.

"I get it, I do. Your friends are all vampires, Seth is going to be one but they got involved, they fell in love with a vampire. You just fell in love with regular ole me."

Danielle pulled one hand free and brought it to her mouth, "You can't think that—"

Coop cut her off, "No I know you love me. I just meant that I'm human. You're human so we don't have this between us. I know our friends are still vampires but it isn't the same as if one of us was one, do you know what I mean?"

"I think so," Danielle helped.

"I mean I know you and Seth are close and you're family…but we're your family now too. I just don't know if it's worth it."

Danielle felt tears coming to her eyes. "My research is proving good results. It won't be too long and the sun wouldn't affect any of them any more than it does us right now."

Coop move his hand to her cheek and brushed at the tear before it fell more than an inch. "Please don't cry Dani. Your research is great, I think this is all wonderful but that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

Coop ran his hand through his hair keeping one still in hers. "I don't know a ton about them but I know that the turning takes a while and all you care about is blood and sex. We have little boys Dani. What will happen to them? Who would turn us? As far as I know all new vampires have sex with their sires and I don't want anyone else, I sure as hell don't want anyone touching you. And what if something goes wrong? Then what happens to the boys?"

Danielle took in everything he said and tried to form the answers to each one. "I don't have all the details but I know it can be done. I'm sure everyone would help us. I don't want anyone else either and I don't want to…I won't do this without you. We can work everything out. I wouldn't risk it if I didn't think it was possible to be done safely."

Hearing her say she wouldn't do it without him helped ease some of his worry. Coop knew she loved him but she loved her brother as well and he would never think of asking her to choose between them. She still really wanted this and he still wasn't sure but he could give some. "Why don't we just agree to think about it? I'll talk with Mick and ask some questions and see how I feel then."

Danielle stood and quickly deposited herself on his lap kissing him again and again. Coop held his hands around her waist returning each kiss until sounds of 'yuck' and giggling came from the living room. They broke away and laughed at their sons reaction.

Danielle stood up and walked over to the boys and gave each of them a big kiss making them laugh before heading out to the lab. As she drove in she thought about asking if the girls needed a girls night, she could use one.

With so much going on Beth was happy to take the time to go with Kayla to pick out the necklace she wanted to get for her and Alice. Luckily school was only a half day for teacher planning. Kayla was bouncing with each step as she made her way into the shop talking Beth's ear off before growing quieter.

"I'm nervous momma, I don't want to mess up in front of everyone."

Beth stopped outside the store and pulled Kayla to stop with her as she knelt down to her daughters level, "Hey I know it's scary getting up in front of people but you are a wonderful dancer and you will do an amazing job sweetie. And if you mess up that's okay too, no one is perfect. You're father and I will be proud of you no matter what, just going out there takes a lot of courage."

Kayla nodded, "Thanks momma. You promise you and daddy will be there?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world sweetie." Beth knew things were crazy sometimes but they were not going to miss their daughters first recital. "Now how about we go find that necklace?"

Kayla's happy smile returned as she walked with Beth into the store. They looked at the different styles and Kayla was so excited it took a while to find which one she thought would be best. She liked them all but in the end chose a pair that were puzzle pieces that fit together with a pretty etching on the front and on the back they had them specially engraved.

As they left the store Kayla held her box happily, "Thank you for helping me momma. I really like it, I think Alice will too."

"I'm sure she will. Now lets head that way," Beth helped her into the car and buckled her into her seat. Kayla was going to spend a little time with Alice before they had another dance practice getting ready for the recital and Valery had agreed to take them to dance.

The whole ride Kayla was fiddling with her half of the necklace which she was wearing. Beth held Kayla's dance bag while she held the small little box that held Alice's half of the set. Valery opened the door and let them in, Alice was right on her heels happy to see her best friend. Beth set the dance bag down and watched with Valery as Kayla gave Alice her gift.

"Alice I has something for you. I hope you like it because you're my bestest friend in the whole world." Kayla handed the box to Alice who took it smiling and opened it. She saw the necklace, "It's so pretty. Thanks Kay."

Kayla held hers out, "Look they go together. It says something on the back."

Alice took the necklace out of the box and turned it over reading aloud, "Best Friends A&K." She held her half up and saw it fit perfectly with Kayla's who showed her that hers said the same thing. The little girls hugged and ran off after putting her necklace on ready to play.

Beth said her goodbye and thanked Valery again for taking Kayla to dance and promised to see her later. Having spent some time with Kayla Beth felt calmer and ready to get back to work.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20:  Arrest

**Chapter 20: Arrest**

Candice made her way into the office loft after a quick knock knowing Beth was expecting her. They both looked up as she entered and shut the door behind herself. "Hey sorry to be so brief on the phone but I would rather discuss this in person."

Beth nodded, "We're working on that case for Jean but we can take a break for a few minutes."

Candice moved to sit on the large comfy couch on Beth's side of the office and looked over at Mick who was making his way towards them. "This is about Grace actually. Josef has me working on a defense for her. He wants to be prepared."

Mick nodded, "That makes sense and sounds like Josef."

"What can we do to help?" Beth moved to sit on the couch with Candice.

"I got her statement but I need to know what you have. Josef said you're working with the police so what they have would be helpful as well."

Mick and Beth fill Candice in on everything they know and where they are on the case. "Just before you got here I found where some of the money went. There's about two million dollars in a hidden account. I called in a couple favors and found the weirdest part is it has Graces name on it as well. She had no idea about the account, he didn't even let her have access to his account at home but a couple months ago he puts her name on a hidden account." Beth sigh, "I'm still trying to figure out where the rest of the money went."

"Then this isn't going to help." Candice pulled out a folder and handed it to Beth, "Nolan's will. It names Grace the sole beneficiary since they had no children. She stands to gain control of all his assets and his accounts. His assets alone totaled around 5 million dollars."

Mick took the folder as Beth handed it to him, "This looks like motive."

Candice nodded, "It doesn't look good. I don't think she did it everything is too fishy but unfortunately we can't really say that you vamp sniffed the scene and saw two tattooed men carrying her unconscious body from the house. Right now as it stands she had boat loads of motive; he was abusive and suppressive, and she stands to inherit everything with him gone."

Beth sighed, "This just doesn't add up. Why would she go through all the trouble of getting rid of the body but leaving all that blood. Let alone leaving herself in that and calling it in when she had to know she'd look like a suspect."

"Yes but I can see how the prosecution can argue their case. We have to get something to help out. Where are we with the drugs from her system?"

Mick stood up and went to his desk as he spoke, "Carl sent us this." He picked up a paper and brought it over, "The usual tox results came back clean. Either whatever was given to her was out of her system by the time they drew her blood or it didn't show up on the test."

Candice looked over the test results, "Have they started running more specialized tests?"

"Carl would like too. Right now the lab is backed up and they don't have the resources to keep testing for every drug without a more specific drug to look for."

Looking over the paper Candice looked at Mick and Beth for a moment as the wheels spun in her head. "Call Carl and tell him Grace will take on the cost of the testing. That will get them back in line for that. There's nothing we can do about the lab being back up that wouldn't jeopardize the chain of evidence for all open cases so we'll have to wait on that."

"They can do that?" Mick asked never hearing of it before.

Candice smiled, "Yeah more often than not you hear cases when a case was ruled natural death with no autopsy but then a loved one wants one done claiming there must have been a cause so they have to pay for it themselves. Basically assuming the fiscal liability for the tests takes some of the strain off with the cutbacks and stuff."

"That's a good idea," Beth had her cell phone ready to call Carl when they finished.

They went over a few more things trying to come up with a lead. Mick told Candice he was still hadn't heard back from the house keeper and he'd find her in person if she won't answer the phone. As they strategized Beth's phone began to ring and it had Carl's number on it. "Hey Carl I was just going to call you."

"Tell me you have something that clears her," he said quickly.

"Not yet we're still working. What's happened?"

"I just got ordered to go and arrest her for murder," he sounded upset. "I was hoping you'd have something."

Beth looked at Candice anxiously. Candice was already putting her stuff away and heading towards the door saying in sub tones, "I'm on my way."

"This is ridiculous Carl. Ben can't really think she did this? They haven't even found the body? Why is he is such a hurry?"

"Ben's not here Beth. He's taken a leave of absence and the acting DA is bound and determined to bring her in and charge her. He's trying the case himself."

"Who is he?" Beth looked at Mick her eyes flashing briefly at her outrage.

"Blake Wilkerson. For what it's worth I don't agree with this Beth. I have to do as I'm commanded though but I'll keep digging as best as I can."

"Thanks, hey I was going to call you and tell you that we'd pay for the lab costs to run her blood for the different drugs."

"Okay they're still backed up but I'll file the paperwork and send it through. I'll fax you the papers you need to sign."

"Okay and we've found some more information, nothing concrete just raises some questions. I'll email it to you."

"Beth," he lowered his voice as he spoke. "Do you think you could do me a favor and call your friend Mrs. Kostan. I have to arrest Grace but she was able to calm her down before it'd be great if she was there."

Beth smiled, "I'll let her know. Thanks for letting us know Carl." The disconnected the line and Beth quickly called Jean at the office.

"Hi Beth," she sounded at ease. "Grace helped me wrap Kayla's birthday present last night. It was something to make things a bit more normal for her."

Beth sighed, "Jean I'm sorry Carl just called. The acting DA is pushing for her arrest. Carl is headed there now and asked if you could be there to keep her calm."

"They can't arrest her," Jean breathed.

"He doesn't want to but he has to follow orders. We're still working on this, we're going to do everything we can to clear her name. Candice is working on things too."

Jean quickly got up from her desk and headed for the door. Beth heard Jean apologizing to some of the staff saying an emergency came up and she had to leave. "I'm on my way home. Thank you Beth."

Beth set her phone down and looked at Mick, "We have to find something."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21:  Birthday Fun

**Chapter 21: Birthday Fun**

_2 Weeks Later…_

Everyone watched as Kayla and her friends ran around outside playing in the backyard in and out of the tree house. The parents and the rest of Kayla's family mingled while they took kept an eye from the porch and house. A table in the living room had been covered with presents of different shapes and sizes but hadn't been touched wanting to play more than open them. Well all but one of Josef's which they were currently thrilled to be playing with. He'd had a zip line installed from the tree house to a soft landing pad across the yard.

Grace was even there. Candice had gotten her released on a sizable bale and into Josef and Jean's custody the same day Carl had to take her in. She has sense been staying in the guest house while everyone worked on clearing her before the trial date. Beth was still working on tracking the money but it was being re-routed multiple times which took time. Mick had looked at the video surveillance from the hotel from before the cameras went bad but didn't see the guys they scented taking Grace.

Kayla had done a beautiful job at her recital. She stumbled slightly but she kept going and made it through, her whole family there wishing her well and cheering. They were busy yes, but they had a family and taking a step back from things helped to focus your mind. Besides they'd made their little girl a promise. This was a day for Kayla.

Candice came down the stairs with David in tow and motioned for Beth to come upstairs with her. They had moved Kayla to the guest bedroom for the last few days promising her new and little bit more grown up bedroom. She had been so excited and Candice had finished it quickly and with everything set she wanted Beth to take a final look before they showed Kayla.

Beth walked up the stairs and towards the room that had a huge yellow bow on it with a marker board that had her name artfully written and a happy birthday wish from Candice and David. Beth smiled as Candice opened the door and let her see it.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

The walls were a very light hint of green and the windows had custom blinds that let in the natural light that made the room so bright. The twin bed was placed against the wall with a plush headboard and above it a canopy draped forward from the wall held back at headboard height. A small playful chandelier hung just over the bed which Beth knew would be perfect for her night time reading. The colors were a mix of soft green, red, orange, white and of course some yellow. On both sides of the bed were floating shelves one to hold her clock and a family photo the other for whatever she wanted to set there. The foot of the bed had a half circle table and two colorful ottomans underneath ready for a tea party. Along the far wall a desk sat against the window so she could do her homework or other crafts there but what Beth adored most was the built in she'd created; a little reading bench with storage on top and a draw under. The other side of the room still housed matching storage units for books and toys and the walls had pictures all over them and a big beanbag. Candice had even saw fit to take Kayla's little 'photo wall' she'd created and incorporated that into an empty wall with room to spare for more.

"Candice it's amazing," Beth breathed as she took it all in.

Candice beamed with pride. "And the table pulls out to a full circle for the tea party of course. Also there is a trundle under the bed for sleepovers and that big comfy beanbag unzips into a bed."

"She'll love it," Beth assured.

Candice took a few photos of the finished product before closing the door behind them. They made their way down just as Kayla and her friends had come in to ask about birthday cake. Mick and Beth sat next to Kayla as Josef did the honor of lighting the candles, all seven of them and presenting the cake in front of the birthday girl while Candice took pictures and everyone sang.

After cake they opened presents. Kayla received lots of different arts & crafts which she was thrilled about. A Nintendo DS with some regular games as well as some educational games, a fancy tea set for tea parties and lots of books to name a few. Kayla and Alice both wore their necklaces proudly and Kayla never wanted to take it off, the last thing she took off before bed and the first thing she put back on.

"Kayla we have one more surprise for you," Beth smiled and nodded to Candice. "Why don't you go see Aunt Candice?"

Candice had trailed a yellow ribbon down the stairs from the door to her room and was holding it behind her back. When Kayla went over to her aunt she handed her the end of ribbon, "Why don't we see where this leads?"

"Is it my new room?" She asked excitedly.

"Why don't you go see?"

Kayla held onto the ribbon and took Alices' hand and they made their way up the stairs following the ribbon. Candice, Mick and Beth were right behind them. Beth had given Jean her camera and asked her to wait inside for when she opened the door and snap a few pictures for her. Kayla opened the room with Alice in tow and squealed so loud the vampires in the house winced as she and Alice ran around the room looking at everything, touching everything there was and bouncing the whole time not even noticing Jean taking their pictures.

Beth made her way to Jean and laughed as she looked at the pictures. Kayla ran over to Candice and gave her a huge hug, "Thank you so much Aunt Candice. You're the bestest room maker."

Candice laughed, "I'm glad you like it. How about I take the grown-ups downstairs and send the rest of your friends up?"

Kayla and Alice headed down the stairs with them pulling their friends up the stairs all bringing up presents with them so they could play in the new room. Everyone knew tomorrow they'd be hard at work on the case again but it was nice to have a small break from it and just enjoy the simple pleasures.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22:  Breaking News

**Chapter 22: Breaking News**

Seth and Allie are sitting at the table picking a few more things for the wedding. They were working on it with some minor help. So far everything was coming along easily. "Yesterday was nice, she was so happy."

"Mick and Beth are good parents," Allie agreed.

"We will be too." They went back to flipping through ordering books for a few minutes when he glanced at her briefly, "Do you have a preference?"

Allie looked at the page of center pieces he was looking at, "Out of those…maybe this one." She pointed to one in the middle and Seth laughed.

"No I meant about the baby. Would you rather have a little boy or girl?"

Allie shrugged, "I don't care as long as they're healthy."

Moving her hair behind her ear he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Me too but I can just see you with a little girl. I saw the way you lit up when Kayla was bouncing around."

She turned to look at him, "Really Seth I don't care what gender our baby is. A little girl would be great, I could teach her everything I know and teach her girly thing but a boy could play sports with you and be a gentleman. I'll love our child the same no matter what."

"Either sound good baby I was just curious," Seth assured as he turned his attention back to the wedding plans.

Danielle made her way down the stairs and ran into Coop who putting the boys lunch in front of them. He'd been playing with the boys while she worked on laundry and cleaning the upstairs but now she was finished and ready for a bite to eat.

After the boys finished their lunch with mommy and daddy they were put down for their naps. Coop pulled Danielle to sit with him on the couch and the flipped through the TV guide. "Hey Dani I want you to know I haven't forgotten or been avoiding the vampire thing I just haven't talked to Mick yet. He's real busy working on that case and I know how important it is and Kayla's party didn't seem like a good time."

Danielle looked up into his eyes and gave him a smile, "I understand. This is really important to Jean too. They'll figure it out soon enough, they always do. We're not in any hurry." They snuggled together watching TV until the boys woke up from their nap and the catch up game began again.

Beth and Mick were working once more on Graces case trying to find something when Beth's phone rings. She sees it's Carl, "Hey Carl tell me you have something."

"I have lab results," he answered quickly and confidently. "When you took over payments for the tests I pulled a few strings. They came back Grace was dosed with Misazolam. The lab techs did the math and given the data Grace would have been unconscious during the approximate time the blood was left in the room."

Beth looked at Mick excitedly happy to hear the news, "That's great news. The DA must be dropping the charges now."

"I just got the information myself I'm about to take it to him. I wanted to call you first and let you know."

"Thank you so much Carl," Beth gushed.

Beth got off the phone just as Mick's began to ring. "St. John," he answered.

"Mr. St. John hi this is Todd Whelps. You gave me your card…" He sounded hesitant and nervous.

"You work at the hotel, going to school…" Mick remembered. "What can I do for you?"

"So you know the staff working that night well the house keeper was acting strange after that night, I thought it was just the act itself everyone was a little different. I mean someone covered in blood and no one hearing or seeing anything is way freaky. Anyways then things got a bit better but these two guys showed up, they had guns in their pants and lots of tattoos and they were asking questions about that night. They talked to most everyone but after they talked to her the other day she finished her shift and didn't come in the last two days."

Mick flipped through his notes quickly, "And this is Ava Melborne?"

"Yes that's her. I don't know what happened but she hasn't shown up to work or called in. I'm sorta worried that maybe those creeps…I don't know did something. I was going to call the police but I don't know for sure ya know?"

"I'll check it out," Mick assured making a note. "Have you gotten the camera working again?"

"Yeah they got fixed last week why?"

"Can you find them on the video and send me the picture?"

"Yeah sure I'll send it."

Mick looked over at Beth who had made her way over towards them mouthing to have the kid call Carl. Mick nodded, "Todd I'm going to start looking into this but I also want you to file a report with the lead investigator okay."

Mick could hear the kids breathing increase, "But I could get in big trouble for giving you that stuff."

"Don't worry about that. He's a good guy and we're working on the case with him. Just call him and tell him what you told me okay. Here is his direct line," Mick read the number from Beth's phone screen before ending the call.

Beth looked Mick over as he stood from his desk and grabbed his coat and went to the hidden wall safe and removed his gun. "You think they could be the ones who took Grace from the house?"

Seeing Beth grab her coat as well Mick sighed and grabbed Beth's gun and handed it to her. "I think there's a chance and if so I missed it."

Beth could see the worry on Mick's face and reached out to hold his arm as they made their way out of the office and to the elevator. "Let's not jump to conclusions Mick, she might just have caught the flu or had a family emergency."

"I hope you're right."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23:  Witness

**Chapter 23: Witness**

As Mick drove to the address he had for the housekeeper Beth took his phone when it chimed and opened the photos Todd had sent. "These are the guys I saw at the house." She held the phone so Mick could see and he nodded.

Outside the address Mick helps Beth from the car as always and they head to the front door scenting the area for anything suspicious. Only hearing two heart beats both of which appear to be normal they ring the doorbell. One of the heartbeats picks up and Mick moves Beth behind him when he hears the hammer being pulled back on a gun.

The inner door opens slightly as terrified eyes peek out. Beth steps forward again, "Hello we're so sorry to disturb you but we're looking for Ava Melborne."

"Who wants to know?"

"We're private investigators," Mick offered. "We are investigating what happened at the hotel. My name is Mick St. John we spoke on the phone."

"I told you I don't know anything," she looked back into the house briefly.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked. "We got a worried call from a co-worker about two guys who were asking around about what happened. We don't want to cause you any problems but we really need to know what you saw."

"We can keep you safe," Mick nudged gently feeling her fear.

"I'm not worried about me," she shut the door and unchained the locks before opening it again. "Come inside before you attract too much attention."

Mick let Beth enter first as he held the screen door but stayed close beside her. Ava shut the door and locked it behind them gun sitting on the table by the door. Seeing them looking at the gun she quickly put it in the drawer to the table and gestures for them to follow her.

In the living room they all sit down, "Look I can't afford to get involved. I really can't afford to be missing work either but…"

"Who are you trying to protect?" Beth can tell by the way she keeps glancing back down the hall that the other heartbeat they hear is someone who means a great deal to her.

Sighing Ava puts her head in her hands, "My mother. She has dementia and can't stay alone too long. I can't put her in a home, she used to always say she'd rather die than go in one. She still has lots of good days she mostly forgets time right now. You know like what year it is and stuff."

Beth moves closer to Ava and rests a hand on her back, "I understand. We don't want to cause any problems. We just need to know what you saw. The woman they found in the room, they are charging her with killing her husband. We don't think she did it, we think she was framed but we can't prove it."

Ava sat up, "I was so scared. When I heard the sirens I thought it was my fault. If I had called the police then she wouldn't be dead…but then I heard she was alive and I was so relieved."

"Why did you think she'd be dead?"

Looking up she saw the caring expression on Mick's face and told him. "I was going to clean one of the rooms across the way upon request and when I came out I saw those two men, the two that came around asking questions, I saw them carrying her body into the hotel room. I mean I was too far away to be sure but I was pretty sure she was alive still."

"Then what happened?"

"I hid back inside the room. Once they were inside I hurried down but as I came down the stairs they were coming back out. I froze and hid behind the ice machine."

"Did they say anything?"

Ava looked between them nervously. "Ava we can keep you and your mother safe and well taken care of," Beth soothed.

Breathing in a steadying breath Ava nodded, "They said that was the easiest money they'd ever made. Then one of them made a phone call and told the person on the other end that she was inside the hotel and then they got sorta nervous. He said that when they found her she had a cut on her head but that she seemed fine then they left. That's all I heard."

Mick held up the phone, "Are these the men you saw?"

Ave looked at the phone and nodded. "They are."

"That was great Ava." Beth looked at Mick first then back to Ava, "I know this sounds scary but we need you to talk to the police and tell them what you told us."

Ava's face paled, "I can't. My mom…"

"They can protect you. The detective in charge of the case will make sure you're safe. She's lucky to have you looking out for her…Grace, the woman in the hotel room, she doesn't have any family she only has us looking out for her." Beth knew Grace had lots of support right now but Ava needed to help them.

After a moment Ava agreed and Beth stepped outside to call Carl.

Mick and Beth follows Ava and her mother to the station until they could get police protection set up. On the drive over Beth gets a happy call from Jean saying that the DA has dropped the charges on Grace. Beth is happy to hear the DA stopped stalling and dropped the charges but she still couldn't help but find the whole mess fishy.

At the station Carl takes Ava and her mother into the interview room to get her formal statement thanking Mick and Beth for finding her. As they are leaving Beth runs back in to leave a note on Carl's desk promising to fax him a copy of everything they had when she overheard something that grabbed her attention.

"…his friends aren't going to be happy."

"That's what happens when you let your friends lead a bull shit case."

"Yeah they didn't have a case. Wilkerson's smart he wouldn't have pushed for charges so quickly if someone else wasn't pulling the strings."

"So do you know who he was doing the favor for?"

"Nah don't know and don't want to know. I don't need to be caught in the middle of this. Davis did his job. That's another piece of bad luck he had pulling Davis as lead investigator on the case. That man doesn't give up."

Beth couldn't help but smile as she scribbled her note. This little discussion of co-workers she'd picked up on with her vamp hearing only confirmed her suspicions about this case. Now she just had to find out who this friend was.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24:  Taken

**Chapter 24: Taken**

Grace pulled back from Jean hugging her once more with relief, "I can't thank you and your friends enough."

"That's what they do." Jean was overjoyed with the news that the charges were being dropped. "They help those who need it."

"And you took me into your home…Jean you've done so much for me."

Jean rubbed her arm, "It was a pleasure having you here."

"Ms. Cabrea said that the police are releasing the house and the she's even going to process his will for me. I can't believe it will all be mine."

"You can start over Grace."

Grace nodded as tears sprang to her eyes, "I want to sell the house. It wasn't…there aren't any happy memories there. I just want something small. Maybe I'll go back to school."

"That's a wonderful idea. You're more than welcome to stay here until you find something else. There's no rush."

"I appreciate it. I think I need to go back there though…just to pack up my things. Well the stuff that I want to keep anyways. Maybe get closure."

"Would you like some company?"

"No you have plans with your husband. I'll be fine. I think I need to do this alone. I was never able to stand up to him when he was alive but now is better than never right."

Jean understood and she and Josef had made plans before the wonderful news came in. He had made plans for them to go to the theatre to see a play. "I'll keep my phone on vibrate if you need anything."

"Don't worry about me. It'll only take an hour or so I don't really have much there, nothing worth keeping really. I left before with 2 suitcases. I'll be back in the guest house before you get back from your date."

Neither said anything more for a moment just enjoyed the view out the window. Grace was the first to speak again, "Your husband…he really loves you. He's really powerful, like he could take someone down with one look but when he's around you…the way he looks at you. That's what I want, that look."

Jean felt her emotions pull. She was touched that Grace could see their love so clearly but knowing she'd yet to experience it broke her heart. "You'll find it Grace. You just have to find that person who is your match."

"Never settle for less," Josef added as he came out of nowhere. Grace sucked in a breath and Josef smiled, "Sorry to startle you lovely ladies I was just coming to see if we were still on for tonight or should I reschedule."

Jean leaned into Josef's embrace and kissed him softly, "We're still on. We were just talking about the good news. The charges were dropped today."

"Candice called and informed me," Josef grinned. "I was happy to hear it."

Grace steps forward again, "Thank you again for everything you have done for me. I can't begin to repay you for your kindness."

"No need," he looks at Jean and then steps back. "I'll leave you two alone I have a few phone calls to make before we leave."

Josef disappeared as he had appeared and Grace shook her head, "Okay you should go and get ready for your date."

"I'll come see how things went when I get home."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow. I don't want to interrupt your date night."

Jean understood, "Tomorrow morning we'll talk."

Grace had the guard, Kyle, whom Mr. Kostan had assigned to her drop her off in front of the house. She had managed to convince him to wait outside in the SUV. He had been given special orders to respect her wishes and so he did advising if she needed anything to call out to him.

She made her way inside cautiously. This had never been her home. Never a safe place. Nolan had bought the place once he found her in LA. After he'd put her in the hospital and played concerned husband he'd brought her here. He warned her not to do anything stupid like try to leave again or things would get far worse.

At first things had seemed to improve. He hadn't touched her and things started to feel better. Until she was healed that is. Once she had healed he had wasted no time in forcing himself on her each and every night. He never cared for her comfort just on getting what he needed to get off. He was so rough sometimes she couldn't help but cry even though she knew that made him angry.

Shaking off her feelings she made her way up the stairs towards their bedroom. She had to get her things and get out of there. This had never been a safe place and the moonlight shinning through the large windows didn't help her nerves. Nolan was dead. He couldn't hurt her anymore but still that sense of unease she always got when he was near. That sense that at any moment he could turn violent and beat or rape her was still tingling through every fiber of her body. It must be the house, she thought to herself as she gathered her luggage from the back of the closet and started to toss her clothes inside.

After taking her bags to the door Grace headed to the kitchen to clean out the items that would spoil. She didn't want the house she'd had to keep clean for so long smelling like soured milk. She dumped the expired items into the trash and bagged it up and set it out the back door in the garbage can before heading back inside.

Grace ran her hand through her hair as she thought about cleaning out the rest of the house. She stood in front of the kitchen trying to decide if she wanted to take the time now to clean out the rest of the things or come back another day when she heard a noise behind her. Grace looked at her watch and realized she'd been inside for just over two hours, Kyle was probably checking on her.

She turned around, "Sorry to keep you—" Her words trailed off as her heart froze in her chest and her throat closed up in terror.

"Why do you always have to screw things up Grace?"

Finding her voice Grace feels the world begin to spin around her, "Nolan."

As he lunged toward her she tried to scream but his hand was over her mouth so fast she wasn't sure if any of it made it out. Her head spun as ever horrible thing he'd ever done to her flashed before her eyes. Still on top of all that she couldn't help but wonder how he was alive. Praying deep inside that this was just a nightmare and she'd wake up safe in the guest house any second. _Oh God no_, her last thought before it all went dark.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25:  Dirty Friend

**Chapter 25: Dirty Friend**

Mick and Beth head to the loft, Beth having filled Mick in on what she overheard. He had known she was suspicious and he agreed that something wasn't right with the whole situation but he was more focused on finding proof to help Grace.

At her desk Beth pulls up Wilkerson's financial history and finds something interesting. "Mick come check this out."

Mick moves to stand behind her and reads over her shoulder, "A deposit was made into the acting DA's account only a few hours before he filed charges against Grace. $25,000, come on he's a public servant. Someone paid him to press this case."

"Can you trace where the account came from?"

Beth hits a few keys and runs one of the programs that Coop had set up a few years ago. A few minutes later the computer chimes, "It's a numbered account. No names on it just a seven digit number."

"Didn't you say you tracked some of the money that Nolan transferred to one of those same types of accounts?" Mick remembered Beth's frustration over it.

Her eyes light up as she kisses him quickly, "You're right. Right here," she taps some more keys and brings the file up. "One of them? Here it is."

Mick compared the numbers and looked to Beth. "Beth this looks like someone disappearing."

"He transferred money into accounts he could access without a name and he took out a hefty amount in cash. Why would he frame Grace for his murder though? Why fake his death? He transferred lots of his money sure but he left a sizeable amount there. He also lost all his assets which would set Grace for life. It doesn't make sense."

"Killing her would make more sense given what me know about him. There has to be a reason he framed her."

"I need to call Jean and make sure she knows Nolan is still alive."

"Thanks Beth," Jean hangs up the phone as she bit her lip.

Josef had listened in and heard the news that had upset his Jean. They had a wonderful night at the theatre and were on their way to have drinks but he knew she would want to check on Grace, "Driver take us home."

Smiling over at him she took his hand, "Thank you Josef."

Giving it a squeeze he leaned over and kissed her, "We had an enjoyable night." Running his hand up her arm he added, "She has one of my guards with her and you know they are well trained to handle vampires, her prick of a husband would be nothing should he find her."

"And you only hire the best," she teased.

"I enjoy having the best of life, I do have you." Looking over her dress her smirked, "Once we get home and check on Grace we can continue our evening from there."

Snuggling up against Josef and resting her head on his shoulder Jean kissed his neck, "That sounds like heaven."

Carl sat at his desk and rested his head in his hands for a moment as he took a few calming breaths. He'd taken Ava's statement and gotten her into protective custody. They even had criminal histories on the two men she saw and had uniforms heading to their homes to bring them in. It'd been a long day.

"I hear you found a witness that saw the suspect brought into the room unconscious." Carl looked up and saw Wilkerson standing next to his desk. "Too bad she couldn't have come forward before. She could have saved the tax payers some money."

"She wouldn't be the first witness to hide out of fear." Carl wasn't in the mood for this. "Maybe the tax payers could have been saved the money if you hadn't rushed to try the case without any solid evidence to back it up."

Wilkerson's eyes narrowed, "I know how to do my job. Perhaps is you knew how to do yours and had turned up the evidence earlier we wouldn't be here."

Carl stood up so that he was now slightly taller than Wilkerson, "If you don't mind I have work to get back to."

Without another word he left and Carl waited until he was on the elevator before he sat back down. "What an ass," he said softly to himself. Then he noticed Beth's note and decided to call and update her.

The phone rang a couple of times before she picked up, "Carl?"

"Hey Beth I just finished up. I've got Ava and her mother in protective custody."

"That's great Carl. Hey are you busy? I have some information for you but I would rather deliver it in person."

Carl looked at his watch, "Is it pressing?"

"Very," he noted the concern in her voice. "I was just fixing to leave for the night. Where do you want to meet?"

"Can you swing by the office?"

"I'll see you in twenty minutes," Carl disconnected the line. He stood up and put on his jacket and grabbed his messenger bag with all his files and headed out.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	26. Chapter 26:  On the Hunt

**Chapter 26: On the Hunt**

Carl arrives at the loft just as he said and made his way towards the open door. Mick and Beth were together pouring over the computer screen with a serious look on their faces. "So what do you have to discuss in person?"

Beth looked at Mick and they shared a look before he gestured for Carl to follow him to his side of the office and have a seat. Beth came over a moment later with some print outs and her laptop. Beth sat beside Carl while Mick sat across from him, "When I was at your desk leaving you the note earlier I heard something that didn't sit right with me. I already knew it seemed fishy but…"

"What is it Beth?"

Beth held out the papers, "We've been tracking the money Nolan transferred from his account a few months before his so called blood bath. Some of the money, $25,000 worth to be exact ended up in our acting DA's bank account a few hours before he pushed you to move forward and arrest Grace."

"WHAT?" Carl looked at the papers and the highlighted items unable to believe it.

Opening her computer she pulled up his account, "He works civil service but he has way more money than he should. Word around the station is that he does special work for powerful friends. Before you got here we went back and pulled up all the large deposits and cross referenced them with his cases and they all match up with cases and a turning point. Some were lost, some plea bargained even when he had a great case, others like Grace rushed ahead on no evidence."

"This is unbelievable," Carl continued to look at the proof in front of him. "And I won't even ask how you have his financials."

Mick smirked as Beth hurried on, "That's not important. We don't work under your rules remember that's why we can find more sometimes. Now you might not be able to do anything with his past history just yet but you can do whatever you need to with the fact that he received a payment from our so called murder victim. Grace gave us access to her and Nolan's accounts to help."

Carl gathered up the papers, "I can see why you didn't want to discuss this on the phone. You know before you called he was at my desk giving me a hard time about not finding the witness sooner."

Back at home Jean went to the guest house but Grace wasn't there. Kyle was on duty to watch her and he and the assigned SUV weren't there. "They should have been back by now." Jean pulled out her phone and started calling Graces cell phone while Josef called Kyle's.

"I can't get an answer," she looked at Josef worry written on her beautiful face.

"Call me back," Josef barked before disconnecting his own call. "I couldn't reach Kyle either. Let's call David and see if he's heard anything okay?"

Jean nodded. Josef dialed David, "Josef?"

"David, have you heard from Kyle?"

"No has something happened?"

"They should have been back by now and neither are answering their phone." Josef heard the beep on his phone and looked to see it was Kyle calling back. "Never mind I have him on the other line calling back."

Josef hung up with David and answered Kyle on speaker with an anxious Jean clutching his arm. "You'd better have a good reason for not answering your phone. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kostan…I…I lost her."

"What?" Jean shrieked.

"You said to respect her space so when she asked to go in alone I figured no harm. I was outside if anything happened. I was sitting in the driveway waiting and listening when a jogger came towards the vehicle. He didn't look out of place and asked for the time. I looked at my watch and that's it. He shot me in the back of the head I don't remember hearing a shot so I guess he had a silencer."

"As soon as I came too I raced into the house. Her bags had been brought to the door but the sliding glass door off the kitchen was open. The jogger, he was the husband, I guess. I didn't get a good look at his face but she said his name before he grabbed her."

Josef squeezed the bridge of his nose as he tried to think calmly. "Were you able to pick up a scent?"

"No Sir."

"Come to the house right away." Josef hung up and dialed David back telling him what happened and to get over there.

"He's got her," Jean spoke softly.

"We're going to get her back baby," Josef tried to soothe as he dialed Mick.

"Josef now's not a good time…"

"Mick he has Grace."

Mick looked up to Carl and Beth, "What? How did that happen?"

"He shot my guy in the head that's how. He woke up and she was gone. David is on his way over here."

"What's going on?" Carl could tell by the change in energy in the room that something had happened. "Did something happen with the case?"

"The detective is there?" Josef breathed. "That's for the best bring him along."

"We're on our way." Mick disconnected the line. "That was Josef. Nolan showed up. He has Grace."

Carl stood up, "You can't go after her alone."

Beth stood up with him, "We're not. You're coming with us."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27:  Master Plan

**Chapter 27: Master Plan**

Grace comes out of the darkness confused. As her eyes flutter open and the industrial lights blur her vision she tries to remember where she is. Then panic hits her as she remembers. Nolan had taken her. Her heart is racing as she tries to slow it down and remain calm. She was sitting in a recliner and was restrained but otherwise she was uninjured.

He hadn't beaten her. _Not yet_, she corrected herself. He always did. He probably just wanted to make sure she was awake so he could tell her how it was all her fault just like before. She wouldn't let him break her. She couldn't.

"I see you're finally awake."

Looking around Grace found Nolan leaning against a work bench. "Why?" She fought to make her voice sound as steady as possible.

He smirked, "This is all your fault."

"No. I didn't do anything to deserve the way you have treated me." She was terrified but she knew she had to stay strong. She was done letting him control her.

"You are my wife. It's my job to keep you in line."

"That's right I'm your wife not your dog you can beat whenever I do something you don't like."

He laughed, "Well you are a very disobedient bitch aren't you."

She didn't answer. She had nothing else to say for a while and just watched him as he sat back looking around at their surroundings. Grace followed his eye and could see they were in a warehouse of some kind, probably too far away for anyone to hear her scream. Scream. Maybe Kyle had heard her scream before he grabbed her and had followed.

"I have friends that will find me."

"You mean that woman who took you in like the stray dog you are?" Grace opened her mouth to defend Jean and her kindness but he continued. "I give you credit, you didn't make this easy on me. Then again it wasn't too hard to get rid of your little body guard."

"What did you do to him?"

Turning around Nolan picked up the gun he'd used on Kyle and pointed it at her. Grace gasped as tears filled her eyes. She'd cost a man his life. She hadn't known him well but he'd been nice. He'd died protecting her.

"You see Grace no one knows you're missing. Frankly no one will care. You've already been so much trouble for the woman. Do you really expect her to keep looking for you? Her husband is powerful, I'm sure he will keep her in line. Show her you're not worth another thought."

"He's nothing like that. Not everyone is an abusive ass like you."

Nolan walked towards her tucking the gun into his pants, "I see you've found some fire. This could be fun."

When he was close enough Grace spit in his face, "You're wrong. They'll come for me. Even you can't get away with murder."

Nolan raised his hand back to hit her but stopped at the last moment. His face filled with rage at her defiance. He wiped the spit from his face and glared at her, "You see the beautiful thing about that is I'm already dead."

Horror flashed across her face as she realized what that meant. No one would know where to look for her. Nolan was dead so they wouldn't look for him. "What do you want?" She tried to keep her voice strong but the defeat she felt was consuming her.

Nolan looked around, "You see this part is all improvised. You had to go and fuck up months of planning. Don't worry I plan on making you pay for it."

"I don't understand. Why fake your death? Why frame me?"

"Did you think you were smarter than me? Did you think I wouldn't realize what you were doing?" He began to pace around the room as he talked clearly enjoying the sound of his own voice and his captive audience. "I know you're pregnant. I came home early one day when you were at your little job and found the message on the machine. The nurses wanted to make sure you knew if you changed your mind you could always reschedule the procedure."

Grace sat still and stared at him wide eyed unable to say anything. "I know you were going to that clinic, taking to those women and complaining about me. You were going to get rid of our baby but you couldn't do it so instead you tried to take my child from me."

He moved to stand directly in front of her and placed his hands on either side of the arm rest and leaned in close, "I couldn't let you get away with that. Business had been good. I figured I'd go out while I was on top. I could probably stay in business for a few more years before anyone figures out I'm scamming them but why risk it. This way I killed two birds with one stone so to speak."

Leaning back Nolan began to pace again. "I put a sedative in the tea knowing you always have a glass and then waited. Then I hired a couple of thugs to do the dirty work and bring you to the hotel. I had been planning this for a couple months, drawing blood and stashing it to make the scene. Then after they left I came in and gave a fresh sample to sell it," he held out his wrist which had a thick bandage on it.

"Then all I had to do was wait," he leaned back on the workbench happily looking at her waiting for applause at his brilliance.

"Then what? I don't understand how that helps you?"

"Of course you wouldn't you are too simple. I take it you know about my Will. It goes to my wife or my child. You were supposed to go away for my murder where you would have been protected until the child was born then fed to the wolves. I'd made arrangements to have the child adopted with all my assets. We'd go away and start again somewhere new."

Grace took in everything he had said and was still trying to wrap her head around it all. When the realization hit her, "Now what are you going to do?" Nolan began to laugh as he pushed off the workbench and headed out of sight his voice bouncing off the walls.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28:  Located

**Chapter 28: Located**

Carl pulled in right behind Mick and Beth in the Benz and followed them into the mansion where Josef, Jean, David and Kyle were waiting. Kyle had arrived a few minutes before and Josef had explained that the humans were going to be involved so he was knocked out with a gun not shot. They'd also cleaned up the blood which had matted at the back of his head.

"What do we have?" Mick wasted no time with introductions.

Kyle stepped forward, "I was assigned to watch Grace. We went to her place to get some more of her things. She asked for some space so I waited in the truck. Then a jogger came towards me and asked for the time, when I looked at my watch I was knocked out by the butt of a gun."

"How do you know it was a gun?" Carl asked.

Biting his lip he lowered his head, "I assume it was a gun given the weight of the blow." He continued hoping to move Carl along, "I had not seen a photo of the husband before but when I came too and went inside to check on Grace I saw the photo on the wall and recognized it as the man who knocked me out."

Carl pulled his phone from his pocket, "I'll call this in."

Josef's eyes flashed to Beth who pulled Carl's arm down, "You can't."

"Beth this is protocol."

Beth used her eyes and looked up at him with every bit she had, "I understand but we don't know who to trust. We know he has Wilkerson in his pocket…we can't risk him getting tipped off. He could kill her."

"Damn it," he muttered. "We do this your way for now."

Josef couldn't help but smirk at Mick. "Those eyes were a good touch," he added in sub tones.

"She's very good at getting what she wants," he added in sub tones catching Beth's eye.

Jean was pacing he room anxiously. "We have to find her before he kills her."

Beth moved over to her friend taking her by the shoulders, "I know this doesn't sound like good news but he went through a lot of trouble to frame her. He must want her alive for something so that works in our favor."

Jean nodded, "Where would he take her though?"

Beth smiled as she thought about it, "I think I have an idea. When I was tracking the money leaving his account I found some of it was used to purchase a couple of old warehouses. Let me just pull up the addresses."

Mick stood over Beth's shoulder as she used Josef's computer and plugged in her external hard drive with all of the case work on it. After a few minutes of locating each address on a map she brought it up on the larger screen. "Nolan has bought four properties that could be used to hold someone captive in the last 6 months."

Josef pulled out his phone, "I'll send someone to check out each one."

Carl stepped up, "You can't take this man down the police need to do that."

Josef sucked in a breath as he tried not to growl at the detective, "I'm sending me to check the building to see if anyone is there. If any show signs of activity they will call in and we'll have a team ready to go and you detective will be more than welcome to join in."

Mick pulled Carl away while Josef made his calls. "Don't worry about him Grace was very important to Jean and he doesn't like to see her upset."

Carl looked over at Jean who was trying to hold herself together but he'd seen enough of this in the past to know she was really a mess inside. Beth moved to Jean's side and comforted her while Josef barked orders. "I get it. I just…I can't believe some of the men I work with are dirty."

"They probably aren't but we don't know who is and who isn't and we can't risk tipping him off."

"I think I have an idea on how to find out…well for you to find out since this won't be strictly legal."

Mick smirked, "How can we help?"

Beth was sitting next to Jean helping her stay calm, "Hey we'll find her okay."

Jean nodded and looked up at Beth, "What about Kayla?" A distraction was what she needed.

"Candice is picking her up tonight. We called her on the way over here and let her know. Promised we'd call a little later and say goodnight."

"She is an angel."

Beth agreed, "She is. She makes it so easy being a mom. I never thought I'd be a mom and then she fell into our lives. I know it was a tragedy that brought her to us but in a way it was also a small miracle for us."

"My people are checking now. We should hear back soon."

Mick had just finished helping Carl when they got the call. "We got a location." Everyone hurried out to their vehicles. Mick gave Carl a nod and he knew things were set. Now they just had to rescue Grace, capture Nolan, and maybe even trap a dirty cop too.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29:  Rescue

**Chapter 29: Rescue**

Everyone gathered a block away from the warehouse and met with Josef's man who did a scan of the plan. "The cop isn't family friendly," Josef warned Robert in sub tones as they approached.

"So there are two guards one posted in the front and back at the doors. They don't look too highly trained, thugs with guns most likely. I saw the woman, she is tied to a chair in a larger room towards the back of the building. The other guy he was in another room closer to the front watching TV last I saw."

"How is she?" Jean asked the worry in her voice.

"She looked okay to me," Robert gave her a smile. In sub tones he added, "I didn't smell any fresh blood."

Carl looked over the building, "How did you get eyes on the inside?"

Robert looked to Josef briefly, "The windows on top."

Before Carl could question how he'd managed to get up there Josef cut him off. "We can handle three men."

Carl pulled his phone, "I'm going to call this in now."

Mick grabbed Josef's arm before he could say anything. "Don't worry it'll be fine," he spoke in sub tones.

When Carl finished the call he put his phone away and pulled his gun out, "Beth you stay here with Mrs. Kostan." Beth opened her mouth but he cut her off, "I will handcuff you to the fence if I have to. For once just stay put."

"Stay with Jean we can handle this easily." Mick rubbed her arm gently as she nodded.

"Now, Kyle and Robert go around back and subdue the guard there. Mick you and David come with me around the front."

Josef cleared his throat, "I think you forgot me Lt. Davis."

Rolling his eyes Carl muttered something undistinguishable under his breath. "Go with your men around back."

Josef smiled happily as he whispered, "This human thinks I'm a liability. If only he knew the truth."

Jean walked over to Josef and hugged him tight. Josef kissed the top of her head, "I'll bring her out to you baby. We've got this."

"I should be in there with you. She'll be scared, I can calm her down."

Josef rubbed her back and nodded for Beth to take her, "I know sweet heart and I'll make sure she knows you're here for her but I can't risk you being in danger. Sit out here and keep Beth from doing something stupid."

"Let's move out," Carl was ready to get this over with.

Mick kissed Beth's temple as he followed Carl and David. Beth took Jean from Josef who promptly headed off after Robert and Kyle. "Come on they got this. Three humans with guns against five vampires and a well trained officer, no contest."

Jean only nodded as she stared off at the building waiting for news.

Nolan finished his take out and headed back to Grace. "Now I'm going to untie you. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you try your luck."

Grace bit the inside of her lip as she fought to stay strong. She didn't know what to do. "What's the matter? All the fire run out already?" He laughed, "Too bad I was really hoping to enjoy that in the sack."

"You disgust me," was all she said as he stood beside her.

His hands moved to undo the ropes around her legs first. Grace didn't move as he untied her legs, then the restraint around her shoulders molesting her breasts as he did. Her eyes burned with tears as she fought off the memories of his abuse, of what he was about to do to her yet again. Nolan started to untie her right hand when his phone began to ring, "Keep your mouth shut."

Nolan looked at the phone and saw one of his informants was calling. He answered quickly, "I'm rather busy."

"HELP," Grace screamed ignoring his order.

"I just got word they know where you are and they're on their way with backup."

"SHIT!" He looked at Grace as his face filled with rage. He hung up the phone and backhanded her across the face, "You are more trouble that you're worth."

Grace cried out at the force of the blow as she tasted blood. Her vision was blurry as she heard a scuffle.

Josef rushed into the room with Kyle right behind him. Nolan pulled his gun but Josef pushed it to the ceiling before he could fire the shot. "That's no way to treat a woman," Josef growled. With ease Josef broke his wrist making him drop the gun as he cried out in pain. He held him by the throat using all his power to keep himself under control, "You're lucky I don't skin you alive you piece of scum."

Josef dropped the man like the piece of trash he was, "Keep him down." Kyle was on him in an instant as Josef moved to Grace's side and finished untying her.

She was weeping now, her face already starting to swell from his blow. "It's okay Grace you're safe now." She fell into his arms just as the others came rushing in from the front of the building.

Carl was the first in and saw Josef with Grace and Nolan on the ground under Kyle's boot. "You were supposed to hold at the back door."

Josef glared at Carl, "I heard her cry out. We were closer and we handled it."

Shaking his head Carl walked over to Nolan and started reading him his rights as he tried to cuffed him finding his wrist in bad shape. He used his phone and called the station letting them know they had the scene clear and would need a paramedic.

Josef picked Grace up and looked over at Carl, "If you don't mind I'm going to take her to wait outside." Carl nodded and watched Josef carry her easily out the back.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30:  When You Assume…

**Chapter 30: When You Assume…**

Jean met him half way when she saw them. Grace was in such a shape she wasn't even sure of what was happening just that she had been rescued. Jean walked next to Josef talking to Grace telling her she was going to be okay now.

Beth opened the back of the SUV and let Josef set her inside. Jean moved to sit next to her, "Grace can you hear me?"

She smiled, "You came."

"Of course we came for you." She took in her face and frowned, "I'm so sorry he was able to hurt you Grace. I swear to you he will never be able to touch you again."

More tears fell from her as she remembered her kidnapping. "He's dead. The guard, he was so nice and he's dead because of me."

Jean looked at Josef and whispered, "Go get Kyle." Josef took off back towards the warehouse as Jean took the offered tissues Beth handed her. "Kyle's not dead. He's okay."

"No Nolan had a gun…he said he took care of him."

Jean couldn't tell her the truth so she told her what they'd told Carl, "He knocked Kyle out. He was unconscious for a while but as soon as he woke up we knew we had to find you."

"He's not dead?"

Beth saw Josef and Kyle jogging towards them and smiled, "See for yourself."

Grace looked up and squinted through her tears and swelling to see Kyle. "Thank God. I'm so glad you aren't dead." Grace blew her nose into a tissue as they heard sirens coming closer.

Kyle stopped in front of her and bowed his head, "I'm sorry I allowed this to happen to you."

"It's not your fault. Besides he didn't hurt me much. He only hit me once."

"That is more than he should have been allowed to," Kyle stepped back.

Grace looked at Jean, "He found out about my procedure. He misunderstood that's why he did all this."

Beth looked at them confused, "What are you talking about?"

Feeling better now that she was safe she found it easier to talk, "He would force himself on me all the time and he never wore a condom, beat me up pretty badly when I asked him to once. He wouldn't let me take the pill either. When I ran away I got on it and stayed on it just had to hide it but I was scared he'd find it no matter where I hid it."

Jean looked over at Beth, "We helped her schedule an appointment to have an IUD put in. That way she wouldn't have to worry as much."

She shook her head softly feeling it sway, "I didn't mean to give them my home number they needed it and I thought I'd be home when they called. I had no idea he heard the message."

"Why did you cancel it?"

"I didn't I had to reschedule. Jean took me," she smiled over at Jean. "I was scared he'd find out if I went alone, I swear he would track my car."

"He probably did," Beth muttered to herself. "But why did you getting that make him do this?"

"He didn't know what the procedure was. He thought I was pregnant and that I was going to terminate but had changed my mind. He thought I was going to the clinic to see Jean to try and get help so I could take the baby from him."

She sighed, "He wanted me in jail for his murder. That way he could disappear and when I had the baby the money would go to them as I'd have forfeited my rights to it being in jail and then he'd made plans to adopt the baby then I'd be dealt with in jail. Then when you all got me off the charges he had to improvise…I don't know what he was planning but just before you came for me he was going to rape me again."

Jean squeezed her hand reassuringly, "That pig will never touch you again I promise you."

Josef caught Jean's eye and could see she was serious. Josef knew this bastard couldn't be allowed to slip free once more. "Someone will have an accident in holding," he said in sub tones making Beth and Kyle smile. Jean just looked up at Josef meeting his eyes and nodded mouthing 'Thank you'.

The ambulance pulled up as Beth flagged them down, "Let's get you checked out okay."

Carl sat Nolan down in a chair and had the other guards brought in to sit in a line and await cruisers to take them away. Nolan was whining about his wrist which Carl knew would need medical attention but was in no hurry to get it to him. He moved over to Nolan and retried his cell from his jacket pocket and looked at the call history. Lots of calls from one number, a member of the department.

"You know I'd hoped it was just the DA."

Nolan smiled, "I have friends all over. I'll be out before you know it."

Mick pulled out his phone and pulled up an app and hit play:

"_I'm rather busy."_

"_HELP!"_

"_I just got word they know where you are and they're on their way with backup."_

"_SHIT!" _

Mick clicked the recorder off, "Let's see how many friends you have once the detective and DA are taken down as accomplices. Besides we have all your money secured, all the money you hid aside has been found. Those numbered accounts were rather clever but my wife is far more clever."

Nolan was seething, "It's all her fault. She tried to take my baby from me."

Mick jerked back in surprise. He looked down at his phone and looked at Carl showing him the text. Carl sighed and nodded as two uniforms came in and took the guards away.

The EMTs came in and set Nolan's wrist and were followed by Jean and Grace. Grace stood tall as she walked towards him with Jean supporting her as she approached. "I'm free of you now."

Nolan sneered, "I will not have you poisoning my child's mind."

Grace laughed, "I'm not pregnant you idiot. That procedure was to make sure I didn't get pregnant when you raped me night after night."

The shocked look on Nolan's face was worth the energy it took to make herself come in and face him. Jean rubbed her back, "Let's get you home so you can rest."

Nolan started shouting obscenities as they left. Mick looked over at Carl, "I'm going to take Beth home. We'll come by tomorrow and sign our statements if that's okay."

"Go ahead." Mick started to walk off and Carl called out, "Hey St. John, thanks."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	31. Chapter 31:  Surprise Question

Hey all sorry for the delay. I had intended to finish this on the 30th but it was my younger brothers birthday and I ended up staying there substantially longer than planned. Then tonight…freak accident with my liquid potpourri thing and burnt the hell out of my right hand which still hurts but it has lessened the last couple of hours. So I finished this and thought I'd post it late for the New Year instead of making you wait. So I hope you all had a great New Year's!

**Chapter 31: Surprise Question**

Candice lay in bed with Kayla as she read her a bed time story. Candice heard the garage open and knew Mick and Beth were home but she wasn't sure if they planned to come up and see her before she went to sleep, unsure what state they were in.

Shutting the book Candice set it on the nightstand, "That's the end for now. Sleep time."

Candice scooted out of bed and tucked Kayla in, "Aunt Candice? Are you and Uncle David going to get married too?"

Candice was surprised by the question, "Why do you ask sweetie?"

Kayla shrugged under her covers, "Uncle Seth is getting married."

Smiling down at the innocent face of her niece Candice answered softly, "No we aren't."

"Why not? You loves each other right?"

Leaning in Candice kissed her forehead, "We do. We love each other bunches and that's all we need. Now lights out."

As Candice stood up the door cracked open and Mick and Beth made their way inside much to Kayla's surprise. "Momma. Daddy. Did you get the bad guy?"

Mick smiled, "We got the bad guy."

Candice slipped out of the room leaving Mick and Beth to say goodnight to their angel in private. As she made her way down the stairs she scents David and smiles. "I hear you got the bad guy. Is he in the tar pit?"

David walked too her taking her into his arms. He'd went upstairs to surprise her and instead had gotten a surprise of his own. Kayla was right, everyone else was married or engaged. Even Josef had gotten hitched. Candice had never seemed the kind of woman to want that but hearing it put out there he couldn't help but wonder.

"We did but the bad guys are in police custody."

"Oh, that's probably for the best. As much as I'd love getting back in the courtroom I don't really want to defend Josef on murder charges."

David chuckled pushing his thoughts clear, "Yes and you'd have to be even more convincing since you'd know he's guilty as sin."

Candice could hear Mick and Beth still upstairs with Kayla and pulled him towards the door, "Why don't you tell me all about tonight's adventure on the way home."

"In a hurry to get home?"

"Have I ever told you how sexy I think it is when you go off and play hero?" She looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

"Maybe…but I think you should remind me." David hurried out the door after her all thoughts of everything pushed out of his mind replaced only with getting her home and their naked bodies intertwined.

Kayla was finally asleep. She'd wanted another bedtime story from them and Mick was unable to resist her. Beth had slipped out as Kayla dozed off to Mick's voice to thank Candice but found her and David gone but the lingering scent of arousal left no doubt they'd be busy for a while.

Beth had just gotten undressed and stepped into the shower when she heard Mick come in. She looked up at him from under the water and grinned as he stripped off his clothes. In seconds he was stepping into the shower before her. "Mind if I join you?"

"You can wash my back," she grinned turning her back to him.

Mick placed his hands on her round hips and let them travel up her wet sides as he leaned into her. "I'll get to that…eventually." His hands cupped her breasts weighing them in his hands as he pressed his rising erection against her backside.

Beth arched against Mick as she moaned softly. She hadn't been a saint before she met Mick by any means but none of the men she'd ever been with knew how to make her body come alive like Mick. More proof they were meant for one another she was sure. His hands moved up and down her slick body touching and teasing as the lukewarm water soaked them both. Her hands covered his for a while before she grew restless and needed to couch him reaching her arms back to touch as much of him as she could.

He rewarded her with a groan as he moved one of his hands to her core and began to stroke her. Gasping at the sensation Beth smirked snaking her hand down to his hard length moving in time with his hand. "You drive me nuts baby."

Using her other hand Beth cupped his balls, "Do I?"

Growling Mick pulled his fingers from her and turned her to face him causing her to release him. Taking a step back Mick sat down on the bench and pulled Beth to stand before him. "I think you know what you do to me Beth."

Bracing her arms on his shoulders Beth straddled him placing her knees beside him on the bench, feeling his erection against her thigh. She moved one hand down to stroke him as she guided herself down just enough to take in his tip. Mick thrust his hips upwards seating himself deeper.

She'd planned on teasing him some more but her will power wasn't that strong and she wanted him too badly. Beth took him all in. Their bodies were slippery from the water and they held onto each other as best as they could as they began to move in rhythm with one another. They kissed and laughed as they would start to slip and slid enjoying being able to be playful and passionate. The glass enclosure seemed to keep all their sounds inside, the moans and growls, the giggles and kisses, the sounds of their wet flesh coming together faster and faster under the rain showerhead.

"I'm so close baby," Mick moaned against her ear. "Come with me."

Beth was right there with him the coil wound so tight within her she was about to explode. Her blue eyes found his, both vamped out with fangs peaking out of their mouths ready for the completion. Beth smirked as she felt his hands tighten on her hips and move with more determination within her. Mick traced his mouth along her shoulder up to her neck letting lose a groan as Beth sank her fangs into his neck and her walls contracted around him as her orgasm rocked through her body. Mick sank his fangs into her just a moment later feeling his own release flooding through him as he drank in her love laced blood.

They rocked together until her trimmers came to a halt. They sat there hold onto one another just caressing and kissing softly happy in their love. Beth started to laugh as she looked at her hands, "We're turning into prunes."

Mick stood up with Beth slipping out of her heat with a whimper of protest. He grabbed her loufa and body wash and started to lather it up. Beth grabbed Mick's wash cloth and did the same and they washed each other up.

After they were cleaned off Mick shut off the water and grabbed their towels so they could dry off before hitting the freezer. They'd have to be up early to take Kayla to school then go to the police station and finish all their paperwork. "We should get some rest."

Beth hung her towel up and walked up to him naked giving him a sweet smile. "Thanks for washing my back." Mick chuckled as she walked into the master bedroom.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32:  Just Like Everyone Else

**Chapter 32: Just Like Everyone Else**

David woke from his slumber with Candice's back pressed to his front. They had made love until they had literally passed out. David felt the pangs of hunger and knew when Candice woke she'd be hungry as well having worked up just as much of an appetite. Reaching up he slid the freezer lid open and slipped out careful not to wake her.

Before slipping out of the freezer room David watches Candice sleep peacefully. The hunger redoubled reminding him why he got out of the freezer and he headed downstairs. He drank two glasses one after another before pouring himself a third to sip as he walked to his phone to check if he'd missed any calls.

Sure enough there was a missed call and message from Ashton asking him to call when it was convenient. He dialed Ashton's number quickly so he didn't forget to return it later.

"Good morning," Ashton whispered.

David grinned, "I just got your message is now a bad time?"

"Now is fine," his voice returned to normal. "I just didn't want to disturb Kimberly."

"I know what you mean they are so beautiful when they sleep."

"They are," Ashton agreed. "The reason for my call was to simply inform you that I will be heading back to San Francisco for a while. I need to set some things up with my business so that I can better work from here."

"Have you told Kimberly yet?" David knew this wasn't something you didn't mention to the woman you love and wanted to spare his sire any problems if he had not done so yet.

"I did and she's going to accompany me. She is going to call that Seth fellow today and confirm she can be absent from work."

David grinned as he sipped his drink, "Sounds like things are going well for you."

"They are going very well my friend. In fact I should tell you that if this trip goes well, and I don't see why it wouldn't, then I hope to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Marriage? Really?" David was shocked they'd only been together a short time really.

"Why not? I love her, she loves me." David shook his head as he tried to wrap his head around it. "If she says yes then I would of course ask you to stand at my side."

"Of course I will. Congratulations man I hope this trip goes well for you both."

"I will keep you informed but I must go she is waking."

"Have a safe trip."

David disconnected the line and stared at the phone. His thoughts drifted to the previous night and what he'd overheard. Everyone was married or engaged it seemed. He loved Candice with all that he was and she knew that. He didn't see her wanting some piece of paper to say they would spend their lives together but he'd been wrong before. Should he ask her?

"I'm starving." David nearly dropped his phone hearing her voice from the top of the steps.

Pushing his thoughts aside he smiled up at her in her satin robe and moved to the kitchen to pour her a glass of blood. "I bet you are."

At the station Mick walks at Beth's side carrying a copy of everything they had in one hand the other on the small of Beth's back. "He doesn't look like he's slept any."

Beth looked Carl over and saw it was true. She had a soft spot for him. "Hey Carl," they approached. "Have you been here all night?"

Carl raised a tired eyebrow, "We can't all look as put together all the time as you Beth."

Mick smirked and handed over the papers, "Everything we have. How did things go last night?"

Sighing heavily Carl leaned back in his chair, "We took Nolan into interrogation and got him to give up everything. He had nothing to lose. Oh by the way you know he claims to have shot the guard in the head. Guess he wanted to add murder to his jacket before going inside."

"What about the acting DA and the other one?" Beth was beyond curious as always.

"Both are being charged as accessories to Nolan's crimes as well as some other charges for fraud. Wilkerson won't do much time, we can't connect him to having any actual knowledge of the kidnapping so it's more of an ethics thing. He won't ever practice again though."

Mick squeezed Beth's waist, "So what can we do to help finish this up so you can head home?"

"Come to interrogation with me and put your statements on the record."

Beth steps forward, "Let's go then. I think someone needs their beauty sleep."

Carl chuckled as he stood up grabbing his empty coffee cup, "I'm taking a few days off once this is cleared up."

"Much deserved," Mick followed as Carl lead them first to the break room for a refill which he offered them both and then to interrogation.

Mick and Beth gave their statements separately in full detail and then signed the papers. Beth had been first and was sitting waiting on Mick. She'd been surprised that Nolan was still alive and kicking knowing Josef had planned to have him taken care of. She'd have to call Jean when she got out of there and tell her Nolan wasn't getting out and that right now the police really needed him for their case, perhaps he could have his accident after he was of no further use.

Mick came out of the room with Carl behind him and another empty cup. "That's it from you too. Thanks again for your cooperation in this."

"Anytime Carl," Beth gave him a small smile. "Go home though, everyone needs sleep."

Carl looked at his watch, "I will. Ben should be back in town now so I'll brief him and let him know I'm taking some time off."

Mick wrapped his arm around Beth pulling her close, "We're going to go close our files out and pick up our little girl. If you need anything else you know where to find us."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33:  Bully

**Chapter 33: Bully**

After closing out their case files on the matter and making the call to Jean about delaying Nolan's accident they were officially finished with this case. They celebrated the rest of the day in and out of bed until they had to go pick up Kayla.

Nothing was better than finishing up a case and picking up Kayla with her joyful attitude and bright lease on everything. When they picked her up she gave them both a really tight hug then settled into her seat and buckled up but that was it. She didn't jump into the story of her day or even say anything at all.

Beth looked over to Mick who was watching Kayla in the rearview mirror. Something wasn't right with their girl. She was radiating fear and sadness instead of joy and love. "Mick do you smell that too? I think she's been crying." Beth asked Mick in sub tones as he drove.

"I do too," he responded softly as well.

Not wanting to push Beth wanted Kayla to come to them with whatever it was. "So sweetie how was school?"

"School was okay." She didn't even look up as she answered just sat in her spot holding her book bag to her.

Mick saw the sign for her favorite ice cream place and made the turn, "Your mother and I were thinking since it's such a nice day we would get you and ice cream and we could sit and enjoy it."

Still she is quite. At the ice cream parlor Mick gets her favorite small vanilla cone with chocolate sauce and sprinkles and meets them over on the picnic bench covered in shade. Kayla takes the cone from Mick and takes a lick, "Thank you Daddy." She takes a few more small bites but she isn't very interested in the ice cream and neither of them can take it anymore.

"Are you feeling okay Kayla?" Beth asks softly.

"Okay."

Mick takes a turn. "Did something happen at school angel? You know you can always talk to us about anything."

Kayla drops her ice cream cone as she starts to cry. Mick pulls her into his chest protectively as Beth strokes her back softly, "It's okay angel whatever it is it will be okay."

After a few minutes she pulls back from Daddy and has left a mess on his shirt but he doesn't care. "What happened sweetie?"

"This boy. He was older and bigger and he was so mean."

Mick felt his rage flare up but Beth quickly took control, "What happened sweetie?" Then to Mick in sub tones added, "Come on Mick little kids are mean sometimes calm down."

Beth took a clean napkin and wiped Kayla's face up for her letting her blow her nose. After she hugged Beth tight and told them what happened. "He was being mean. He was picking on some of the girls, they're not older like me," Beth couldn't help but smile some at that now that Kayla was a whole 7 years old anyone younger clearly wasn't as old as she was.

"He was pushing them around and poking them and making them cry. Andrew tried to make him stop but he was older and he hit Andrew. Then he went back to picking on the girls and…and…I started to scream."

More tears welled up in her eyes, "I know I shouldn't scream at school but he was being a big meanie and making them cry just like my other daddy the bad one did to my other mommy."

Mick and Beth shared a look. "It's okay sweetie you didn't do anything wrong. That bully was the wrong one."

Beth smiled down at her, "Sometimes other kids are just mean because they don't know how else to act or to hide that they're scared."

"He's big what's he scared of?"

"Maybe he doesn't have any friends and he doesn't know how to make any."

"He never will if he's mean to people."

Beth loved her little girl and the way she saw things so simple and clear. "You know that but not everyone does."

"We'll talk to the school about him though okay. We won't have any bullys hurting our baby girl."

Kayla turned back to hug her Daddy again. In sub tones he added, "How did the school not contact us and let us know?"

"Mick they're kids. These things happen sometimes most kids just feel bad for a bit and move on. Kayla's different it's not the schools fault but we should have them call us in the future."

Kayla gave Beth a big hug and sat back looking down at her feet where the ice cream cone sat on the ground. "I dropped my ice cream."

Mick grinned, "Would you like another one?"

She nodded, "Please."

"Then another one you will have." Mick tickled her sides making her laugh, a beautiful sound to his ears before turning to get her another ice cream.

After ice cream they talked about the rest of her day which was good. She was back to her normal self even had them sign a paper that the office had given her with a written statement about what had happened on the playground. It seems the bully didn't go to school, he was homeschooled down the street and he had snuck onto the playground.

After homework and dinner Kayla had gotten her shower and curled up in bed wanting her Daddy to read her a big book. He did unable to deny her anything. Once she was out he sat there watching her.

Downstairs Beth was talking Mick into letting her handle the school when they both heard the noises. They were up the stairs and to Kayla's door in an instant. She was whimpering in her sleep saying 'No' over and over again.

"She's having nightmares again Beth."

"We'll get her through this Mick," Beth reassured. "Go get her she needs her Daddy."

Mick nodded, "I'll bring her to our bed."

Beth smiled at the way he moved to her bedside waking her and gently pulling her into his arms telling her she's safe. Beth knew those arms were the safest place she'd ever known and if anything could help Kayla it was Mick.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34:  Vampire Talk

**Chapter 34: Vampire Talk**

Coop made his way towards Mick and Beth's loft trying to form out all his questions before he got to the door. He'd heard the case was over and had called Mick to see when they could meet so he could ask the questions.

Mick opened the door as Coop arrived and brought him inside, "Would you like a drink?"

"Not right now but I might need one before I leave."

Mick could tell something serious was on Coops mind. He was tense and he didn't have to be a vampire to figure that much out. Also he could scent fear on him which concerned him.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"How's Kayla?" Coop sat down starting with simple things.

Mick grinned hearing his daughters name, "She's perfect. Well…she had an incident at school yesterday. A bully who was picking on some of the girls. She's fine it just brought up some old feelings."

"Oh man I'm sorry. Dani and I are making sure we teach the boys to be nice to others."

"Thanks man that's all we can do is teach our kids better."

Coop didn't say anything else for a few minutes. "I doubt you came here to ask how Kayla was doing."

Coop gave a half laugh, "No I didn't. Guess I'm just avoiding the real reason."

"Does it have to do with Danielle?"

He nodded. "She's considering becoming like you…a vampire. She wanted to know how I felt about the whole thing and I get it I do. Her friends. Even her little brother is going to be one of you and I get it you're all like family to use but…"

Coop dropped his head into his hands as he sighed. "I guess I just thought we'd be enough for her. You know me and the boys."

Mick understood the fear now. Coop felt he might lose Danielle to this life. "Hey man. I'm sure you and the boys are enough for her."

He didn't speak so Mick continued, "Is this why you wanted to talk to me? Ask me about being a vampire so you could understand it better?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I was confused but she swears it can work if we want it. I was worried about the boys and how things would be with them but you have Kayla so I thought you'd be the best one to ask."

Mick gave him an understanding nod and stood up and fetched them both a drink. Handing the tumbler to Coop her took a sip of his own. "Honestly, I never thought I'd ever wish this lifestyle on another soul but Beth blew into my life she's shown me what a gift it can be if you let it." He snorted, "I still think it's a gift one should know and choose for themselves and not have forced upon them."

"Isn't it dangerous especially with kids around?"

"Sure." Mick took another drink. "There are risks with anything really but these are unnecessary given you're not in a bind. Every fledgling is different but when first turned you crave blood and sex. They go together in your mind and you want them more than anything. Eventually you are socialized with humans slowly and you learn to adjust. It's been my experience that the stronger the connection is with a person the easier it is to get past the food part."

"How so?"

"When Candice was turned she was near Beth pretty soon but she didn't have any desire to hurt Beth. Same thing with Beth. She was a fast recovery, she wanted to see her little girl again."

"What kind of risks are there?"

"There are very few instances where the vampire turns a person but they never wake up from the transition. No longer human but not waking up as a vampire. If not socialized and guided one could become feral. Then of course you could hurt someone."

Coop shuddered.

"You also can't be out in the sunlight for too long or you feel weak and hungry. Extreme heat isn't great either. You sleep in a freezer, you give up enjoying food and drink blood."

"That sounds horrible. No offense."

"None taken. It is hard sometimes but its easier since Beth has become a vampire. We can sleep together all night long again, I don't have to worry about hurting her when we're intimate."

"What do you mean?"

Mick grinned, "Even after you're fully adjusted your sex drive is sorta always amped up. You have more power, more strength, more stamina. Plus once I started biting her upon…completion I had to be sure I didn't take too much or too often." Mick felt like he could blush talking about his sex life. He was used to Josef making jokes, it was Josef after all.

"So with all that why would someone want to do it?"

"For Beth it was love. She couldn't stand the idea of not being with me and honestly I couldn't stand the idea myself. She knew the risks and she wanted it anyways to be with me and I thank the stars every day for that." Mick looked at Coop with happiness clear on his face.

"There are other perks to being a vampire as well. The strength and stamina yeah but the other is hard to explain. You can sense things…feelings. It makes things easier in my line of work for sure but also with Kayla. I can hear your heartbeat right now, and over time I've learned to distinguish the speeds to tell when someone is lying for example. But with Kayla it's more of a reassuring thing, like a baby monitor we can know she is safe." Mick grinned, "And when she gets older and God help me finds a boyfriend I can know what his intentions are."

Coop chuckled at that one. His face becomes serious again though, "I love Dani I do and I really like you all. Do you think the others would hate me if I decided against this? Do you think Dani would resent me?"

Mick shook his head, "No one will hate you Coop. You are a good man and this life isn't for everyone. You've asked questions, you got to know the situation before making a decision no one can fault you for not choosing this life."

Coop finished his drink and set the glass down, "Thanks Mick. If you don't mind not saying anything to anyone about this. I don't want to tell Danielle until after Christmas."

Mick stood up with Coop, "Understandable. Which reminds me Beth was wondering where we were meeting at this year."

Coop smiled, "Yeah let's allow the women to figure that out. We just show up."

Mick laughed as he stood at the doorway, "Sounds good to me."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35:  Telling Her No

**Chapter 35: Telling Her No**

It was the week after Christmas, just before New Year's and everything had returned to normal. Kayla had only suffered nightmares for a handful of nights before she seemed to have let them go and slipped them into the past out of sight where they belonged. The older kid hadn't tried to return to the school which helped matters. Then there was Christmas. How could any kid, correction big kid, be upset on such a happy holiday with so many people who loved her?

Christmas she had woken them up bright and early to open presents Santa had left for her through the night. Then after they had finished with their gifts they headed over to Josef's and met with everyone else. Jean had been excited to host Christmas this year, the girls making a deal that they would take turns so as no one got too stressed. All the children had received more gifts, even Seth and Allie got a couple simple baby gifts in a gender natural color.

Kayla's favorite gift by far had to have been the guitar from Mick. He'd thought it would be nice to get her one of her own so he could teach her to play, just like his father taught him. It was bigger than her but that didn't stop her from trying to take it everywhere.

Grace had moved out of the guest house finding her first place. She'd found a small place near the beach so she could relax and enjoy the peace. Kyle had helped her move her things and set up her security system although no one would be hurting her anymore. Nolan had given all he had to give and tried to trade information for a reduced sentence but Carl wasn't having none of that and Ben was back handling it he wouldn't be bought. Once Nolan was in general lock up and no longer useful alive he had an accident. He ran into the sharp end of a blade and bled out slowly.

Now Grace spent most of her time at the clinic volunteering with Jean. She had Nolan's money so she could focus on helping others. Josef had even been so kind as to take her account and help her invest some of the money.

Seth and Allie had been to all the appointments for the baby and he was enjoying the progress. He was glad Allie had convinced him to hold off on the turning. There was plenty of time for that later, he was still young and as Allie would tease he would always be her younger man. They were finishing up last details on the wedding plans. The wedding would be here soon enough with it almost being the New Year.

Coop was set to be the best man and Danielle the maid of honor. They sat at the kitchen table each going over their own parties to be thrown for the bride and groom. Josef had volunteered to pick up the tab for his long ago fledgling. The boys were playing with their toys that seemed to have exploded and taken over their living room; but at least they lost interest in playing with the tree.

He knew he needed to tell her about his talk with Mick. He didn't want to do it before new years but not telling her felt wrong and it was wearing on him. He scooted his chair closer to Danielle so he could talk softly so the boys wouldn't accidently overhear something.

Danielle pulled her notebook to the side, "Nope you can't see what's going down in our party mister."

Coop chuckled, "Oh and what's the big secret?"

"Telling you would defeat the secret part," she winked at him.

"Okay, okay I won't try and peak at your master plans." Danielle grinned at him. "I wanted to talk to you though…about…you know."

Danielle looked out to make sure the boys were still content in their mayhem. "Okay…"

"I talked to Mick," he said it quickly before he could change his mind. "I didn't tell you right away because…well I didn't want to ruin the holidays."

"Oh?" She felt a pang of disappointment at his words.

"I've thought about it over and over so much Dani I thought my head might explode. I know this was important to you and I know you wanted it but…I like our life Dani. I don't see a need to take such a risk or to change things. I want to grow old and gray with you and our boys." He put one hand on her cheek and stroked it softly, "I understand if you want it though. I'll stand by your side and love you no matter what."

"Thank you for giving it so much thought Coop."

"Of course I know it's important to you."

Danielle gave a weak smile, "I'm happy with our life too. It's perfect just the way it is. But I think you'll be the only one going gray…I plan on keeping this color forever." Danielle grinned and flipped her chocolate mane in front of him.

"Are you sure Dani? I don't want you to grow to resent me for it."

Danielle shrugged, "I did want this Coop but not without you. Look at everyone we know, Beth, Jean, Candice, Seth, they all made the choice to become vampires so they could be with the ones they love forever. I don't want to live forever only to lose you. I won't resent you, you gave it real consideration and I understand why you don't want it."

"We're still young and healthy with two boys who keep us on our toes. I have everything I need."

Danielle was sad about the news but she loved her family and Coop was right. "I do too." Anything more would have been a bonus.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36:  Probing For Answers

**Chapter 36: Probing For Answers**

Candice had went to the office to file some papers for a business deal Josef wanted closed before the new year started and David was sitting at home wait for her so they could pick up where they'd left off. He still hadn't been able to figure her out. Did she secretly want him to propose? They were incredibly happy with how things were, was that enough?

He'd thought briefly about asking Beth if she'd mentioned it but thought better of it given they were best friends and she might accidently say something to Candice. This was something he'd have to figure out for himself.

His phone began to ring and he groaned seeing it was Ashton. He'd had to go and bring up the topic of marriage and confuse him further. "Hello Ashton."

"David my friend how goes things there. I trust you had a splendid holiday thus far."

"So far everything is great. How are things there?"

"Things are going wonderfully. I have made the decision. I want to ask for her hand in marriage. I just made the ring selection, I think she'll like it."

David could hear his friend smiling and knew he'd waited a long time to find this happiness and part of it was his fault. "I'm happy for you man. When are you going to pop the question?"

Ashton breathed out heavily, "That is why I called I hope you are not too busy and might be able to assist me."

"Candice had to run and file something for Josef to meet a deadline I'm free but I don't know how I can help."

"You have had more experience with the modern woman. Far more experience in love. I thought I'd ask Kimberly for her hand after a romantic night together on New Year's Eve around midnight."

David could see it now in his mind. "Sounds like you already have it set up what do you think I can help with?"

"You see I am unsure if proposing on this date would be romantic as I intend or clichéd given the date. A new year, a new life and all."

Chuckling to himself David could see how that might be a concern. Succumbing to the overly commercialized day that in his opinion was blown out of proportion, "I think you will be fine. She's like Candice in a way, she loves you despite the fumbling."

"But I don't want to fumble this."

"Honestly man I can't give you a woman's opinion on that because having a woman to love or not I don't think I'll ever understand their mind. But I can say that from what I know as long as its genuine and from the heart she will see that and that will be all that matters."

Candice came in through the door hearing David talking, from the heart, and knew he was probably talking to Ashton. David turned to see her and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you for your help."

"Happy to help."

"Well I must get back to Kimberly but should Candice arrive home before too long…perhaps you could ask her for her womanly expertise and get back to me."

David chuckled, "I'll see what I can do. Bye." David hung up the phone as he looked at Candice. This was the perfect opening to dig deeper and find out her thoughts on marriage.

Shutting the phone he walked over to her as she unloaded some bags of blood into the fridge. "Go shopping while you were out?"

She turned to face him and held up a bottle, "I did swing by the morgue but then I had to drop off the finalized papers to Josef on the way home and he gave us a bottle of freshly donated."

"That was nice of him," David took the bottle from her and slipped one arm around her to pull her into a kiss.

Candice patted his chest as she pulled back, "So what did Ashton need help with now?"

David set the bottle in the fridge and shut the door. "He wanted my incredible knowledge of a woman's mind."

She began to giggle as she looked at him. "David I love you, you know that and you take care of me but the mind of a woman is something most men will never figure out."

David chuckled, "That's what I told him but I did my best. He did hope that I might ask you when you came home." David pulled her hand and pulled her down on the couch beside him. She wasn't human anymore and no longer got cold but still she'd pull the blanket her mother had given them over to cover her feet out of habit.

Candice was eager to know what was going on. She'd grown to like Ashton, more than she let on. His old world way of speaking sometimes and his complete innocence when it comes to love; they'd become a guilty pleasure of hers. "So what did he need help with?"

Watching her closely David tells her. "He is planning to propose to her." Candice's eyes grew wide, "He wants to do it on New Year's Eve. A romantic dinner and all then near midnight ask. He isn't sure if it will be considered clichéd."

"And you told him as long as it was from the heart she'd see only that."

David looked down at his hands. She had a way of making him feel nervous still to this day. "Yes."

Taking his hands in hers Candice smiled, "That was good advice. I think for them it would be perfect. His old world charm, her modern ways which include enjoying the New Year commercialized or not and making great memories. It fits them."

"He'll be happy you agree." David pulled out his phone and text Ashton that Candice agrees not wanting to put more incase Kimberly accidently saw his phone.

David looked at Candice as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, "So how does it fit them?"

Candice shrugged, "I don't know it just does."

"You know if she says yes we'll have another wedding to attend. He's already asked if I'll be his best man. Then we have Seth and Allie's coming up soon."

"Yes it seems weddings are in the air."

"I thought the saying is love is in the air," he kept watching her.

"That too but love and weddings don't have to go together. I mean a marriage is a contract. Don't get me wrong it can be beautiful and special but it's really just a piece of paper and ceremony. Now Seth and Allie are going to be adopting a baby so the wedding makes sense for legal purposes. And I think Allie although she probably won't admit it really wanted this. Same goes for Coop and Danielle, they had a child on the way and being human."

"So what about Josef and Jean? Mick and Beth? They're vampires."

"Beth wasn't a vampire when they got married. I was never really sure which way she'd go. She was sorta more like me, she didn't need a piece of paper and a ceremony to say they were committed to one another but Mick is more old school and it meant a lot to him. She knew that. I'm not saying she didn't want to get married, she did…after he asked and all. If Mick hadn't asked though I don't think she would have considered it."

"What about Josef? He's more modern than old school."

"Yes but Jean isn't. She understood that they had a commitment to each other already when he made her a vampire so they could be together for eternity but she was all gushy when he asked. Josef though wanted her as his, to make it clear to everyone. Don't tell him I said this but I think he secretly wanted to have a wife."

David listened to her talk about the different women and the weddings. "You have an answer for everything don't you."

"Not everything," she smirked. "I just listen and observe. I could be way off base or I could be dead on. That's just how I see things."

They sat together in comfortable silence for a while as David processed everything she said.

"So back to New Year's Eve…" Candice ventured, "…do we have any plans yet?"

David pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead, "Nothing set in stone yet I just want to spend it with you. Do you have anything you'd like to do?"

"We could stay in this year and watch the ball drop in New York."

"Sounds perfect."

To be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37:  Not According To Plan

**Chapter 37: Not According To Plan**

_**New Year's Eve…**_

Ashton had everything planned out. He was just waiting for Kimberly to come out so they could go to dinner at the best restaurant. When the bedroom door opened his jaw dropped for a moment, "You look ravishing."

A blush rose to color her cheeks, "Thank you."

Holding out his arm she slipped hers into his and let him guide her out. They rode in the limo all the way to the restaurant looking out at all the people walking around with crazy hats celebrating the New Year.

All through dinner he told her stories of his past. Anything that was light and might bring a smile to her beautiful face. After dinner he paid the bill and took her hand pulling her to the adjoining ball room. He whisked hr around the floor like a professional making her giggle as he whispered into her ear just how beautiful she was or how much he loved her.

Discreetly he checked his watch and found that it was almost ten. The room would be ready. The night on the town was romantic but a proposal he wanted to be private, personal. And hopefully if she said yes they would celebrate in bed. After helping her into the limo he slipped in beside her unable to bear the thought of not touching her for even a minute. What had she done to him?

"Ashton?"

"Yes love."

"Where are you taking me now?"

"Home, my sweet golden goddess."

She smiled up at him then looked out the window. "Do we have to go home right now?"

He checked his watch quickly and reformulated the plan in his head. But one look into her loving eyes stopped his heart. His plans would have to change, this night was about her after all. "Of course not. Where would you like to go?"

"Could we go to the beach?" She looked out the window. "They're going set off fireworks and I think it'd be nice to watch from the beach."

"Whatever you wish?" He pushed the button the talk to the driver, "Change of plans take us to the beach."

At the beach they found about twenty or so other people had the same idea. They had small fires built and blankets spread out. As he helped her out he noticed the chill in the air and quickly shrugged off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. She nudged him, "Always a gentleman."

"You make it easy," he wrapped his arm around her as he let her guide the way.

She walked along, the beach until they were pretty much alone and looked up at the sky, "It's a beautiful night."

"It is a wonderful night," he reached into his pocket and reassured himself that the ring was there and waiting for him to make his move. "Kimberly?"

He released her and moved to face her holding her hands in his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she smiled.

He felt his whole body shaking with nerves. He loved her so much, with every fiber of his being. She could make him do anything with a single glance. He wondered briefly if she knew her power over him.

Pulling one hand free from hers he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box as he dropped down on one knee. "Kimberly Locke, you have bewitched me, brought me to life. I know we've only been together a short time but we missed so much time already and I love you so deeply. I hoped you might accept this ring," he opened the case, "and be my partner, my wife, my everything."

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

Kimberly felt the tears fill her eyes and her throat close up as he dropped down on one knee. He was asking her to marry him. His words were so beautiful she felt her heart filling with joy.

"Yes," she shook her head, "Yes I'll marry you Ashton."

His smile was brighter than the moon as he took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger before standing up and pulling her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed with so much passion she thought she'd be smothered. It didn't matter it was Ashton and he always took care of her, his fiancé.

He pulled back so they could both breath and looked into one another eyes. "Take me home," she pulled him back to her lips.

Ashton pulled back, "I'll take you anywhere you want dear but I thought you wished to watch the fireworks from here."

She giggled, "I'm engaged I'd rather we make our own fireworks."

Ashton scooped her up quickly and headed as quickly as possible to the waiting limo. Once inside he told the drive to get them home as soon as possible. In the car he wanted her so badly but contented himself with possessing her mouth and molding her clothed body to his.

When they finally got back to his San Francisco home he had her out of the limo and pinned against the front door in a breath as he fumbled for his keys. Kimberly didn't wait as she worked on undoing his tie running her hands up and down his chest before working on the buttons. With luck he found his keys just as she was finished unbuttoning his shirt.

He unlocked the door and brought them inside shutting it behind him easily with his foot. He took her straight to the bedroom purely on instincts as he kissing along her bare neck and shoulder. Her gasp stopped him in his tracks.

Pulling back he looked at her face and what had surprised her. He looked around the room and open balcony doors covered with rose petals and lit by thousands of candles. This had been where he'd planned to propose, he'd all but forgotten.

"You had this planned?"

He looked sheepishly at her, "I did. I planned to dance with you under the moon," he still held her in his arms and walked to the center of the balcony. "This is where I planned to drop down on one knee and ask for your hand. But now I realize the beach was even better my beach angel."

"You are the most romantic man I've ever met." She pulled him in for a kiss.

He started to walk towards the bed when she squirmed out of his arms. "You set this up, we should make use of it." She reached over and unzipped her dress letting it fall to her feet showing what he had guessed already, that she didn't have a thing on under it. Ashton pulled her naked body close to his and let his hands roam over it while she worked on devastating him of his clothing. His hands cupped her breasts briefly before she pulled them away tugging his shirt and vest off. When his upper half was free he went back to exploring, squeezing and tracing along the peak of each hard nipple before moving down her stomach. Her skin was warm, radiating heat from deep inside and he knew it was just for him.

Kimberly worked quickly at his belt and pants pushing them down to his feet then ran her hand along the waistband of his briefs when he slipped two fingers between her thighs and began to tease her. She moaned, leaning into him and what his hand was doing to her. He could feel her relax against him and knew she was enjoying his fingers playing and teasing her hidden pearl. She continued on her mission and freed his hard erection letting his briefs join his pants at his feet.

She took him into her hand and stroked him a few times as their lips connected. Kimberly pulled back and pushed on his chest softly, "Lie down."

He did so right there in the middle of the balcony and watched as she moved to straddle him. He traced his hand up her leg as she stood there watching him giving him a wonderful view, "Join me."

She sunk down to her knees and moved her bottom back against his erection feeling him jerk at her touch. Her kisses moved from his lips down his neck as she adjusted her body to take him home. His hands on her hips helped guide her down, sheathing him completely as she moaned against his chest. He waited for a moment for her to adjust and then held her hips steady as she worked him. He let her control the pace meeting her every thrust with his own. As her breathing increased Ashton moved one hand from her hip to her pearl and began to stroke it with each thrust. It didn't take long and she was teetering on the verge of release.

Leaning her head to the side she said, "Do it. Bite me Ashton."

Without stopping his hand or his hips Ashton pulled her down to him, and bit her just where she asked. She cried out in pleasure as her body squeezed hold of him milking everything out of him as he worked her through her climax tasting everything, all of it, in her blood. When he pulled back from the bite and began licking her neck to seal it she collapsed on top of him.

Encircled in his arms she took the time to really examine her ring. It was beautiful, a simple round diamond with smaller ones in a leafy type pattern on both sides. It looked very feminine and antique. Before she could ask him if it really was an antique the sound of faded cracks filled the air. She tilted her head and saw the fireworks.

"Looks like we didn't miss them after all," Kimberly whispered.

"No but I think ours were much brighter," he teased as he traced his hand up and down her spine. "Happy New Year."

Grinning she kissed his shoulder, "Happy New Year…I hope it's as wonderful as this one ended."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38:  Girls Day

**Chapter 38: Girls Day**

"Did everyone meet in the elevator?" Beth teased as she opened the loft door for Candice, Jean, Danielle and Allie.

Candice grinned, "Don't worry we didn't start without you."

Everyone shuffled in and found seats in the living room and got comfortable. Danielle turned to Allie, "You are the first topic on the agenda tonight."

Allie looked around nervously as this was still new to her, being part of their girls' night. The guys had all gotten together to play poker while the kids where at home with sitters. "What about me?"

Beth grinned, "You're getting married soon. What else is there to talk about but a bachelorette party?"

"I admit I had forgotten about that."

"Don't worry we haven't. We just wanted to get to know you a little better and know what you'd like better." Jean remembered her and Beth's parties and how similar they were but each just as much fun.

Allie looked at her hands, "I don't know what I want. I'm marrying the man I love…that's all I need. What kind of party did you have?"

"A night of drinks, girl talk, and pampering. Manicures, pedicures, massages, facials, you name it we've had it. Oh and let's not forget the eye candy."

"Strippers?"

"We could if that's what you like," Candice wiggled her eyebrows.

Allie giggled, "And none of your husbands get jealous? I mean Coop is a human but the others…I'd have thought they got territorial."

"Their jealously helps us feel more desirable," Beth added. "Besides they have strippers or dancers whatever you call them. We trust them just like they trust us."

Shaking her head Allie agreed, "Then that sounds like a wonderful party to me. Josef said I could sleep in one of the guest rooms after."

Jean looked to Beth for confirmation first then to Allie. "We were planning on having our festivities here at the loft. You could stay here, that way you'd have peace and quiet."

Looking to Beth who was nodding Allie smiled, "Thank you all. I can't believe I'm getting married again."

Everyone knew what had happened with her first husband and knew it wouldn't happen again. Seth wanted to be a vampire too much. "How is the baby doing?"

"Baby is healthy and strong. We don't want to know the sex of the baby, we want it to be a surprise."

Danielle grinned, "You will be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you. Practicing with the boys has been a wonderful experience. I can't believe it, we only have a few months left. Time has just flown by."

Danielle looked past everyone as she thought about time. It dose fly by and unlike the rest of them she has a limited amount of it. She knew she needed to tell Jean the news, and now would be the best time with everyone together.

Clearing her throat she looked around at everyone, "I have something to say."

Jean looked at her with a beaming smile and Danielle knew it wouldn't last. "I had been considering becoming a vampire. Let's face it I'd have been crazy not to think about it given pretty much everyone I care about is one."

Taking a breath she could see everyone was focused on her. "I talked it over with Coop. I wouldn't do this without him. He was unsure. He talked to Mick and got all his questions answers but in the end decided he doesn't want to become a vampire."

Everyone let out a collective gasp. "I was sad at first but I love him. I love our family and I respect his decision. He gave it a lot of thought and that means a lot to me."

Jeans smile had fell and the look in her friends eyes made Danielle want to cry. Candice could see everyone was at a loss for something to say and knew the mode needed to be lifted.

"Ashton proposed to Kimberly on New Year's Eve."

Danielle smiled at Candice, "Oh really? How are you and Ashton getting along?"

Candice grins, "I admit he's grown on me. He's like a bad reality TV show I know I shouldn't like but can't help but secretly enjoy."

"Did you hear that girls she's admitted she has come around to Ashton?" Beth teased poking Candice in the side.

Candice laughed with everyone, "He screwed up and if he ever does anything to my David again I'll make him wish he were dead. But after I got past our meeting I realized he's good for David, and he's sorta charming himself in a babbling idiot kinda way. He is so clueless when it comes to love it reminds me of David sometimes although David was never nearly that clueless."

Everyone laughed. "He does seem like a nice guy."

"He is and he loves her and highly praises me," Candice winked.

"So you don't decide to stake him," Jean joked.

Every burst into a fit of laughter. It took a few minutes to control themselves but when they did Beth decided to get them a drink they all needed one, this was proving to be a fun and much needed girls night. They still had wedding and party details to plan.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39:  Comfort

**Chapter 39: Comfort**

Mick looked up as Beth came in through the garage from girls night. Beth looked over at him as she slipped off her shoes, "I didn't think you'd beat me home."

"Not by much. I just sent the sitter home about ten minutes ago. Did you have fun?"

Beth set her bag down and headed towards him. "We did. Got plans sorted out for the bachelorette party. I hope you don't mind but I told Allie she could sleep at the loft after."

Mick opened his arms for Beth to join him on the couch. "That's fine. Only Allie right?"

Beth leaned in close, "Why do you ask?"

Moving a strand of blonde hair out of her face he kissed her lips softly before answering. "I just wanted to know if I'd be stuck spending the night alone."

Beth grinned, "Nope I'll be sleeping here with my handsome husband next to me."

"I like the sound of that."

Beth patted his chest, "Did you check on our girl when you sent the babysitter home?"

Mick rubbed her arm, "You know me. She's sound asleep."

"That's good. What do you plan to do with what's left of the night?"

Looking down at his beautiful wife, her long blonde hair, expressive blue eyes, her supple lips that just begged to be kissed he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. "Nothing planned. Though I'd use this time alone with my beautiful wife to ravage her."

Beth giggled, "That sounds like a wonderful night to me." She stood up out of his lap, "I'll meet you in there."

Mick shook his head, "You're going to check on her too huh?"

"Guilty. I just want to see her."

Mick stood with her and kissed her forehead, "Go check on our angel."

Josef was relaxing back against the leather sofa in his silk pajama bottoms and his matching robe hanging open when Jean came home. Jean sees him sipping a drink and walks over to him smiling, "Did you have fun?"

Josef took a sip of his drink before answering. "I did. I won most of the hands."

Jean sat down next to him, "I had no doubt."

Since she came in Josef could tell something was on Jean's mind. Something was troubling her. "How was your time with the girls?"

"We got some details sorted out for the party."

"That's all," he ventured hoping she would simply tell him.

"We talked. You know us women always something to talk about." She took his drink from his hand and took a sip.

"Anything you care to talk about?"

Jean shrugged, "Mostly just girl talk."

Sighing Josef pulls her hands into his taking the glass back and setting it on the metal side table. "Something is bothering you Jean. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I want you to know I'm here if you do."

Touched by his concern Jean looked at their hands. She should tell him and get it off her chest. She knew that but she wasn't completely sure how she felt about it yet. Her mind was still spinning. But Josef was right, he was so good at reading her.

Looking up into his eyes Jean took a breath. "You remember I told you Danielle came to me about wanting to be turned?"

Josef nodded, "I do."

"She said it was up to Coop. She wouldn't do it without him." Josef kept her hands in his giving them a squeeze as her normally radiant smile fell. "Well he decided he doesn't want this. Danielle isn't going to become a vampire."

Josef pulled Jean into his embrace hugging her to his body. "I'm sorry baby."

Jean felt tears fall against his neck. "I respect her decision. She made it with the man she loves, she's doing what's right for her family. I know that but…"

"Selfishly you wanted your friend to have forever."

Jean nodded against him, "I just thought…I just thought for a little while that I wasn't going to have to lose her. She's my closest friend and I can't stand the thought of losing her."

Josef continues to hold her stroking her back trying to soothe her. "I know baby. I'm so sorry." He didn't know what to say to make this better. This wasn't a problem he could fix for her.

They sat like that for a long time before Jean had ran out of tears for the loss she was now bound to face. When she sat back she knew she was a mess. Josef brushed the hair from her face, "Are you going to be okay my love?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "I feel better now. I think it just hit me hard."

"You had your hopes set high when she told you she wanted this life."

"I think you're right." She leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to go clean myself up. I'm a mess."

Josef stood up with her not letting go of her arm, "A beautiful mess."

Jean rewarded his charm with another smile which was all he wanted. "Charmer."

"Always for you my Jean. Go on…I'll be waiting here for you."

Jean disappeared upstairs while Josef headed to one of the downstairs bathrooms and used a rag to wipe her tears from his neck and chest. They were as painful as silver to him, seeing the woman he loved so upset.

When Jean came back down he was waiting with two glasses of blood. She had changed into a simple camisole that was sexy yet comfortable. Josef had her drink the glass, always taking care of her before taking her hand and leading her back up the stairs. When he pulled her towards the bed Jean leaned in and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Josef lifted her up and settled them side by side in the center of the large bed before pulling back. He reached up and clicked the remote that kept the bed cooled and relaxed against the pillows pulling Jean against him as he stroked her back. "No freezer?"

Josef looked down at her, "Not tonight."

Jean knew what he was doing. Crying in a freezer never turned out well. It was rather painful in fact. Happy with this man and all he did for her Jean snuggled up to him resting her head perfectly against his shoulder and kissed his neck. "Thank you for always taking care of me Josef."

Josef kissed her temple, "I'll always take care of you Jean, always."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	40. Chapter 40:  The Huntington

****Okay everyone so this story has one more chapter then we'll be starting a new story which I think will keep everyone on their toes. Lot's of drama and intrigue planned. But first...something I couldn't miss. Also I hope the links work...I'm still trying to get them right. Thanks.

**Chapter 40: The Huntington**

Seth couldn't sit still. He continued to pace the floor in anxious anticipation. He hadn't seen Allie since earlier the previous day. It wasn't like they hadn't spent time apart before due to work and sleeping arrangements but today was different. He wasn't allowed to see her because soon she'd be his wife.

"Calm down," Josef walked in looking happy as could be.

Seth grinned at him, "I can't wait to see her."

"Where's your best man?"

"Checking on the boys so Danielle can make sure Allie is ready."

"They are playing with some toy cars now that should keep them busy for a little longer," Coop came back into the room.

"Did you see Allie?"

Coop chuckled, "Nope."

Josef patted Coop on the back, "I see you look rested. I was worried we'd kept you up too long last night."

They guys had went with the usual bachelor party. Why mess with perfection? That's what Josef had asked when Coop asked for his help in setting it up not knowing how to hire freshies for the vampires attending. Josef had agreed to take on the party. When Seth found out that Josef was throwing it he had asked him to not have any stripper for him individually. Josef said it was all fun, noting happened as he knew but Seth had been adamant. He'd told Josef he'd already had enough bumps in the road with Allie he didn't want to risk another one, he loved her too much. Josef feeling bad for the guy agreed and kept the dancers for the others to enjoy.

The party had mostly consisted of the usual suspects with some others from the office whom Seth had gotten to know. Josef has spared no expense and there was blood and food for everyone whatever their needs.

Mick came into the room next, "David's right behind me. The girls are upstairs helping get the bride ready."

Seth went to the window to look out, "Then I guess we should head outside."

They had decided to get married at The Huntington Botanical Garden. It was very hard to get an event scheduled there, they were limited but Josef happened to be a contributor. Of the many different themed gardens available Seth and Allie had decided to marry in the Rose Garden. A gazebo was set up and the ceremony was set to take place at Sunset.

"Don't worry. I'll bring her to you," Josef said as he watched the others head out.

http(colon)(double backslash)www(dot)huntington(dot)org/huntingtonlibrary(dot)aspx?id=526

Allie was sitting in her robe running her hands over her dress. It was so beautiful, so perfect she couldn't believe she was getting married…again. She realized she'd come a long way from the first one. This time was the last. She'd found a man who not only accepted her for what she was but was eager to join her for eternity. Soon they'd even have a child.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Danielle came into the bridal room looking at her soon to be sister in-law.

Allie looked over at Danielle and smiled, "I didn't want to risk getting anything on it before it's time."

Danielle walked over to her and sat beside her, "I have something for you. It's your something old and borrowed." She held out the small box for Allie to take.

http(colon)(double backslash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/vintage-hair-combs-11-c(dot)jpg

Allie opened the lid slowly and found a beautiful vintage hair comb with a stunning design on top. A small peacock on one side and a beautiful pinkish flower on the other blooming and a small branch with pearls in the middle. "Danielle it's beautiful."

Danielle watched as Allie pulled it out touching it softly. "You know I didn't leave home on the best terms with my family. But before Seth had his accident…we were really close to my grandma. She died not too long before the accident and she left me some of her jewelry. I don't wear it, just keep it for sentimental reasons you know. I don't know what you had planned for your hair…"

"This is perfect. Thank you for letting me wear it today. I promise to take good care of it."

Jean, Beth, Candice, and Kayla came in with a soft knock. "You're not dressed?"

Danielle stood up, "We were just getting ready too."

Jean walked up and handed Allie a thermal cup, "First you should have this." Allie nodded and drank the offered blood while the others moved around in their dresses. They were wearing soft pink strapless dresses that went just below the knee and had a fuchsia band just below the bust that wrapped to a bow in the back. Kayla's little flower girls dress was the opposite of the bridesmaids dresses, fuchsia spaghetti strap dress with a soft pink band and matching shoes.

http(colon)(double backslash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/Image1-1(dot)jpg

Having finished her drink Allie rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth again, no blood stains or coppery breath on her wedding day. When she came out Candice handed her the blue satin garter finishing up tradition with new and blue. "Time to get you into your dress."

Seth stood under the gazebo with the minister his eyes locked to the opening in the garden he knew Allie would be coming from. The men were all looking rather dapper in their tuxedos and anxiously awaiting to see their better halves again.

He didn't have to wait long. The sun was setting behind the gazebo, the paper lanterns strung throughout the area floating in the sky ready to be lit as the sun faded. The music began softly as Kayla appeared first looking so cute in her dress with her basket. She tossed flowers out as she walked slowly down the aisle, her smile wide and bright as she looked at her family before sitting down. Next was little Lucas marching down the aisle with his pillow holding the rings. He stopped and stood in front of his father proudly holding his package. Behind him Beth, Candice, Jean and Danielle followed.

Then Seth lost sight of everything else. Everyone stood up as the wedding march began and Allie stood at the entrance on Josef's arm. She looked radiant. Her fiery hair spilling over her shoulders partially pinned on one side to keep it out of her face played off the pure whiteness of the dress.

"You ready?" Josef whispered.

"More than you know Josef." Allie didn't take her eyes off of Seth as they began their walk.

Allie felt beautiful. Like a princess. Her dress was the purest white strapless number with simple crossing pattern on the bodice which laced in the back before falling freely to pool at her feet. It was simple, yet beautiful and had felt perfect when she tried it on.

http(colon)(double backslash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/essense-d913-1(dot)jpg

At the end of the walk Josef kissed Allie's cheek and handed her off to Seth with a pat on the back. Allie handed her bouquet to Danielle and held both his hands in hers sure her grin was as wide as his. The rest of the ceremony was simply and elegant and passed by quickly. They said their vows, keeping it traditional and exchanged rings Lucas had carried down for them, everything seemed to fade away accept each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Seth wiggled his eyebrows at Allie at those words and pulled her closer for the first kiss as husband and wife. He could have kissed her for hours and never stopped but he kept control and kept it clean.

Everyone around them was cheering as they kissed again before they broke away from giggles. The lanterns had come on during the ceremony as the sun finally set and they reflected like stars in each others eyes. "My wife."

"My husband."

They looked out at everyone still holding hands and grinning. Seth held her hand tight and started forward, "Let's get started."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	41. Chapter 41:  Honeymoon

**Chapter 41: Honeymoon**

After the reception Seth was more than happy to steal his bride away. Allie had tossed the bouquet and one of her work friends caught it, and Seth had playfully removed the garter and tossed it and Guillermo caught it. They had cut cake, danced, and took pictures never leaving the others side for more than a few minutes.

They had talked about honeymoon destinations and had finally come up with something that suited them both. Venice, Italy. They would take Josef's private jet there and spend a week enjoying the city of romance. From the reception the driver took them to the hanger where their things were already loaded. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves in the car and felt like horny teenagers, giggling the whole time.

Once they were finally on the plane they went straight back to the private bedroom and quickly locked themselves inside. Allie pushed off his jacked first, "I can't believe we're really going to Venice."

Seth pulled her even closer so she could feel how excited he was through their lawyers, "We are baby. You're my wife, God you are so beautiful. Have I told you that yet?"

Allie giggled as she unbuttoned his shirt, "Oh you may have said it a few dozen times but it doesn't get old."

"You're beautiful," Seth shook his arms free of the shirt and caressed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Seth," she stepped back and grinned. "Now how about you get this dress off of me so I can make love with my husband?"

Allie turned around as his hands moved down her bare shoulders, down her sides. His hands found the satin tie and pulled it lose then carefully loosened the dress all the way up until it fell to her feet. As she stepped out of her dress in her white lacey strapless bra and matching thong Seth's quickly removed his pants and boxers.

Moving onto the bed Allie slid onto the middle of the mattress and propped herself up to face him. He had just finished removing his clothing and was standing at the base of the bed completely naked and fully erect. Her husband. This was their wedding night. Their first time as man and wife. The idea made her giddy with excitement.

Seth crawled up on the bed to join her kissing his way up her body as he went. He kissed the inside of her knees, her thighs, her bellybutton, beneath her breasts close to sensitive spots but avoiding the obvious ones. His lips found hers as he pressed her against the pillows. Allie felt the pinch in the back of her head and rolled their positions.

When she sat up straddling him Seth ran his hands up over her body reaching behind her to unclasp her bar. As Seth freed her breasts Allie took the comb Danielle had given her out of her hair and reached over to set it on the side table giving Seth the perfect opportunity to kiss and nip her breasts before sucking one nipple at a time into his mouth.

Allie was moaning at his pleasuring mouth when he pulled back and rolled her back under him. "I need you Allie. This thong has to go." He all but growled as he worked his way down her body and pulled the lacy fabric off her legs easily.

Seth was dying to enter her but he couldn't resist tasting her first. Spreading her legs apart Seth slipped his head between her legs and kissed the inside of her right thigh first feeling her squirm. "Seth please," she arched closer to him begging him to put his mouth where she needed it. He gave into her pleas and moved his mouth to her core, working her up and getting her primed. He listened to her body, her arches, her moans and sighs, everything that told him he was doing just the right thing to drive her crazy.

Enjoying what he was doing to her too much Allie pulled at his shoulders, "I want you in me Seth."

Seth didn't need any more convincing he was about to burst himself. He moved back up her body kissing her stomach, her breasts, her collarbone along the way before he found her lips. He pressed his length against her moist core, feeling her push against him for more. Seth pulled from her lips and looked deep into her eyes as he slid home. Allie let out a little gasp as he groaned at the joining. They easily found a rhythm and began working together in a give and take as their bodies pressed together with each stroke, hands touched and mouths kissed. Soon Seth could feel the impending orgasm in both Allie and himself and kissed just below her ear giving her access to his neck. "Come with me baby. Bite me."

Allie felt the change take over and moved her lips to his neck. She felt the coil burst as she moaned, sinking her fangs on their mark. The bite and the moan vibrating through his body sent him over the edge. Seth continued to move within her as she took everything he had to offer. She pulled her fangs from his neck but kissed and nuzzled his neck softly until the wounds closed.

Seth rolled to his side when he collapsed taking her with him. He didn't want to let go. "That was amazing Allie."

She grinned as she looked at him, "You were pretty amazing yourself."

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Allie Nelson?"

"Wonderful." Allie pulled from Seth and as he slipped out she whimpered softly at the loss.

"Where are you going?"

As she sat at the edge of the bed she looked back at him and smiled, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. We do have a 14 hour flight ahead. We have to keep our strength up."

Seth watched as she quickly picked up her dress and hung it up in the dress bag that Danielle had made sure made it to the plane. Then she reached into the fridge and pulled out a specially marked bottle and another bottle of OJ before moving to bed.

Seth drank the OJ happily. "One whole week of nothing but you and me." He grinned, "A little preview of what life will be like when you turn me."

Allie shook her head, "Maybe we're just getting in plenty of us time before the baby comes."

"Then we should make the most of it," Seth added as he stroked her naked hip.

"You my husband have amazing stamina for a human." She teased.

"What can I say?" Seth set his bottle aside ready to consummate their marriage again and again.

The End.

Thank you all so much for continuing with me on this journey. I can't believe I'm about to start my 11th story in the saga, it's so crazy but I can't imagine not writing them. They have become a part of me. I love all of my characters even my villains and I can't wait to start another story full of shocking twists, drama, and of course love. I hope you all will stick with me and continue in reading, _The Return_.


End file.
